The Wolf and the Tanuki::A Gaara Story
by NamikazeOkami18
Summary: A Gaara fanfiction. Follows the plot of the manga from the end of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc to the epilogue. I had posted this story on Quizilla two years ago, but then went on hiatus as the series' supposed final arc was starting. I am posting the complete finished story here. This will be my only fanfiction for the NARUTO series. I hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue (Part I)

Prologue

* * *

The desert winds howled violently without end that day.

As the young girl in the white kimono weakly tried to keep her pace through the sand, her fanged teeth clenched.

She had fair skin, long blonde hair, and lilac eyes that held little hope of surviving the desert's journey.

This was a strange land to her.

Instead of snow, there was sand.

Instead of the cold, there was the strong heat and blinding sunlight.

She wasn't used to it at all.

But she had to get away.

She had to escape.

If she stayed in her village in the far mountains, she would've been killed.

Just like most of the villagers.

With a faint thud, the girl collapsed onto the desert sand at her feet.

Her faded lilac eyes barely open.

-_…Am I… dying…?_-

As the desert winds swept past her, her vision began to darken.

Was this truly the end to her short life?

Having lost hope, she gave in to the darkness.

And welcomed it with open arms…

* * *

Within only a few hours, his mission was completed.

Without a single flicker of emotion on his pale face, he crossed the desert.

Expressionlessly.

Although Gaara was now part of the regular Sand ninja troops, he often did missions on his own.

Independently and without question.

As he was making his way through the desert, he saw a figure in the distance.

Near buried by the sand.

"What?"

It was hard to make out because of the forceful desert winds.

Curiously, he walked towards it.

As he walked closer, his eyes widened.

It was a girl.

From his view, she appeared to be dead.

But as he knelt down beside her partially sand-covered body, it was clear she was still alive and breathing.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

Suspiciously.

The desert winds began to grow more violent.

There was no way the girl would survive if he just left her there.

Should he spare her?

For a moment, he gazed at the unconscious girl.

As he thought about it more, his conscience got the better of him.

After a long pause, he picked her up.

And decided to take her back to the village.

So she would be safe…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Awakening

* * *

_It was gently snowing._

_On the porch of a home overlooking the small snowy village, a young child was with her mother._

_Lying on her lap._

_With a loving gaze, her mother ran her fingers through her daughter's hair._

_The child had her mother's golden blonde hair and gentle lilac eyes._

_Her splitting image._

_"Mother,"_

_"Yes, Nomasaki-san?" Her mother asked._

_Her voice as soft as the gentle snow._

_"Why are we treated different than the others?" Nomasaki asked, quietly._

_Slightly surprised by her child's question, her mother's soft hand flinched._

_"Why are they afraid of us?" Nomasaki whispered._

_Gently, her mother smiled at her._

_"Because you and I have a special power that they do not understand." She replied, softly. "It is only human nature to fear such things."_

_Nomasaki's expression saddened._

_"Are there others with that power, too?" She asked._

_Her mother looked up at the snowy sky._

_Gazing at the falling snowflakes._

_"I am not so sure," She said. "But I believe there are, somewhere out there."_

_"Are people afraid of them, too?" Nomasaki asked, sadly._

_Her mother sighed, then looked down at her child._

_With a gentle smile upon her pale face._

_"Nomasaki-san, the Kekkei Genkai you possess is special." She cooed. "It has been handed down from generation to generation of the Yamamori clan for hundreds of years. People fear it because it is strange to them, and they do not know of our heritage."_

_With big lilac eyes, Nomasaki looked up at her mother._

_Her mother smiled._

_Warmly._

_"And remember that no matter what," She spoke. "I will always love you."_

_Nomasaki smiled up at her mother._

_She then closed her eyes, and laid her head back down on her mother's lap._

_There, she felt safe._

_She didn't want it to ever change…_

* * *

_Years later…_

_When Nomasaki reached academy graduation age…_

_"I'm home!" She said, walking through the door._

_The house was unusually quiet._

_"Mother?"_

_There was no answer._

_Her mother was nowhere to be seen or heard._

_Frantic, Nomasaki walked down the hall._

_"Mother?!"_

_As she searched the house near the living room, she froze._

_To her horror, she found her mother collapsed on the floor._

_Unconscious._

_"Mother!"_

* * *

_Her mother had gotten very sick._

_For nearly three weeks, she was bedridden._

_"I'm sorry." The village doctor spoke, as his medical jutsu disappeared from his hands._

_"There's nothing I can do."_

_Shocked, Nomasaki turned to him._

_After packing up his medical equipment, the doctor left._

_With eyes filled with sadness, she turned back to her dying mother as she lay on her deathbed._

_Tears formed in her lilac eyes._

_"Nomasaki-san..." Her mother spoke, weakly. "Please... don't cry..."_

_"But... But you're dying!" Nomasaki argued, tears streaming down her face. "Mother, you're dying!"_

_"That may be..." Her mother replied, quietly. "But I do not want my last memory of my daughter to be of her crying over my death..."_

_Silently, Nomasaki sobbed._

_Her mother was the only family she had._

_If she lost her, she would have no one._

_As for her father, no one knows what became of him._

_She had no memory of him at all._

_"Nomasaki-san," Her mother said. "Take this..."_

_Handing her a scroll._

_Surprised, Nomasaki stared at it in her mother's frail hand._

_"This scroll contains someone... who will help you... use and master our clan's... Kekkei Genkai..." Her mother explained, weakly._

_With surprised and curious eyes, Nomasaki took the scroll from her mother._

_"Use it wisely..." Her mother said. "And when he speaks... listen to him..."_

_"Mother..." Nomasaki murmured, her voice getting heavy from her tears._

_And she was gone..._

* * *

_The day after her mother passed away, Nomasaki went to her secret meadow before the clan's shrine._

_With her mother's scroll in hand._

_As she knelt down on the snow-covered ground, she opened the scroll up in front of her._

_After signing her name in blood on the scroll, she performed the hand signs her mother taught her before she died._

_She pressed her palm into the snow._

_"Summoning jutsu!"_

_A huge cloud appeared where she pressed her palm._

_Once it faded away, a large white wolf was seen standing in its place._

_Its eyes were closed as it stood._

_The wolf had snow-white fur and strong limbs._

_It ruffled its fur._

_"You..." It spoke, in a deep, beast-like voice._

_Its voice jolted her._

_"You have summoned me..." The wolf said. "It has been more than ten long years since I was last summoned, not since the Third Great Shinobi War..."_

_Slowly, it opened its eyes._

_Gazing at the young girl in front of him with beastly yellow pupils._

_"Tell me... Who are you?"_

_Nomasaki gulped, and stood up on her feet._

_Staring into the wolf's eyes without fear._

_"M-My name is Yamamori Nomasaki." She spoke, calmly. "I-I am the daughter of Yamamori Mikomi."_

_"Mikomi-san?" The wolf asked._

_"Yes." She nodded. "Who are you?"_

_The wolf took two steps towards her._

_"I am Hanone, the White Wolf." He spoke, less threatening. "And I was once your mother's summoning creature and mentor."_

_Startling her, the large white wolf drew closer to Nomasaki, and sniffed the air in front of her._

_Three times._

_Once he had sniffed a certain scent, he became silent._

_"Yes, you definitely are Mikomi-san's child." He acknowledged. "You possess the same chakra. No question about it."_

_Sadly, Nomasaki looked down at the snow below her._

_The same as her mother's..._

_"I will teach you how to use your Kekkei Genkai's jutsu." Hanone spoke. "From this day forward, I will be your summoning wolf."_

_And so Hanone became Nomasaki's caretaker and tutor._

_Since there was no one else willing to take her in..._

_So she was raised by the wolf..._

_And became one in turn.._

* * *

_Two months had passed..._

_It was the night._

_She awoke to the sounds of screaming from the village streets._

_When she ran outside, her lilac eyes filled with pure terror._

_All along the snowy village streets were the bloody and butchered bodies of her villagers._

_The snow was now longer white, but red._

_The village houses and buildings were ablaze with fire, and instead of the sound of the cold mountain's wind, was the sound of blades and weapons clashing._

_Nomasaki froze, trembling in fear._

_"W-What is going on?!" She cried._

_This couldn't be happening._

_It had to be a nightmare._

_But it wasn't._

_It was real._

_Suddenly, an enemy jumped out from behind her out of the shadows._

_Frightened, Nomasaki cowered away._

_Suddenly, a flash of white lunged out at the enemy._

_Knocking them away._

_It was Hanone._

_"Nomasaki-san, are you hurt?" He snarled, guarding her._

_"H-Hanone, what's going on?" Nomasaki stammered. "Why is the village being attacked?"_

_"It's bandits." Hanone answered, glaring at the distance. "And a lot of them, too."_

_With stern beastly eyes, the wolf turned towards her._

_"Nomasaki-san, you have to get out of here! It's not safe!"_

_"But... But Hanone," Nomasaki asked, her voice trembling. "W-What about you?"_

_The wolf turned back to the flames and bloodshed in the distance._

_"I'll meet you at the mountain's base." He told her. "I'll hold them off for a little while longer so you can escape."_

_Nomasaki's fear filled eyes glistened with tears._

_"Get out of here!" Hanone growled._

* * *

_Remembering her mother's words, Nomasaki listened to Hanone, and fled the village._

_She was running away._

_From Yamagakure._

_Her home..._

_It was snowing._

_Harshly._

_As Nomasaki tried walking through the heavy snow, she stumbled._

_She was very cold and was shivering, but she had to get away from there._

_Even though she was too weak and too tired to move anymore._

_Muffling her silent sobs in the snow, she tried to get back up._

_She fell again._

_Gritting her fanged teeth, the girl tried to lift herself up once more with the last of her strength._

_-Come on, body... move... move...!-_

_A sudden flow of warm adrenaline flowed through her veins, like a sudden burst of a new energy and hidden strength that she never thought she had._

_A wolf's energy._

_The Kekkei Genkai of the Yamamori clan._

_Her bloodline was finally awakened._

_And she had taken the form of a wolf._

_A beast._

_If it were not for that power, she would not have survived the journey down the mountain..._

* * *

_When she made it to the desert, Hanone was not there._

_For many hours, she waited patiently for his return._

_He made a promise, and she knew he would keep it._

_There was no way he could die._

_Not now._

_But he was nowhere to be seen._

_Alone, Nomasaki continued her aimless journey._

_Travelling as far as she could from the Land of Mountains._

* * *

_She then reached the Land of Wind…_

_As she struggled crossing the desert, she collapsed..._

_Weakened from her newly awakened hidden power and the desert heat..._

* * *

In the darkness of her vision, there was a small glimmer of light.

Slowly, her eyes opened.

When she awoke, she saw that she was no longer in the desert, but in a hospital bed somewhere.

Where was she?

-W… What is this…?- She thought to herself, looking up at the ceiling above her.

Weakly, she got up from the hospital bed, and walked towards the door.

As she opened the door slightly, she could hear voices.

"So is it true?"

"Yes, Baki-sama."

Nomasaki flinched back into the room.

Silently listening to their conversation.

"The squads we've sent to Yamagakure just returned and said they haven't found any survivors as of yet." The Sand ninja explained. "The whole village was completely destroyed."

"And the cause of this?" Baki asked.

"Bandits, sir." The Sand ninja replied.

"I see." Baki nodded.

Sadly, Nomasaki closed the door.

Refusing to hear any more.

Feeling the strong sunlight, she walked towards the window.

Surprised, she gazed at the sight before her.

All of the village houses and buildings were made of sand in a form of pure art, and surrounding the village was a towering stone wall.

It was much larger than Yamagakure.

The village was like nothing she had ever seen before.

With wonder, she gazed into the village with awe.

It was truly a remarkable sight.

"Where am I?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wolf Meets Tanuki

* * *

While venturing the village streets, Nomasaki looked at everything that was around her.

Especially the people.

There was a crowd at every street corner she walked past.

She was not used to seeing so many people at once.

"Hey! Watch it!"

In her daze, she bumped into somebody.

"Sorry."

When she looked up, she saw a huge building in the heart of the village.

It was the tallest of any of the other village structures.

Curiously, she went on its rooftop.

To look at the village from above.

Little did she know that it was actually the Kazekage's mansion.

* * *

Once on its rooftop, she stared off into the distance.

She could see a faint glimpse of the desert's horizon from the stone wall.

For her, it was breathtaking.

This truly was a strange land to her.

The desert was something she had never seen before.

It captivated her.

"You're awake."

The voice sent a tremor through her spine.

As she sensed their chakra, the strong presence chilled through her.

It smelt like sand and blood.

A very heavy presence.

It terrified her.

She trembled from the feel of it.

Frightened, she turned around.

Then, she saw him.

He was a boy the same age as her, with crimson red hair and pale skin.

And on his back, a gourd of sand.

He had eyes that were light turquoise, and they held no emotion whatsoever.

As she looked at him for a few moments, her fear disappeared.

Relieved that it was only a boy.

Not a monster.

"Who... W-Who are you?" She asked.

"I found you in the desert collapsed," The boy answered. "And brought you back here."

Her lilac eyes widened.

He was the one who saved her in the desert.

"You could've died out there."

"You saved me?" She murmured, still surprised.

He didn't answer.

"W-What is this place?" Nomasaki asked.

The boy's emotionless expression didn't seem to change.

"This is Sunagakure no Sato." He answered. "The village hidden in the sand."

Nomasaki turned back to her view of the village.

Just beyond the stone wall in the distance, the sun was disappearing.

It was sunset.

Already?

How long was she out?

"You shouldn't be here."

His voice sounding like ice all of the sudden.

Curious from his change of manner, Nomasaki turned back to him.

His eyes narrowed at her.

"Leave the village tomorrow and go back to wherever you came from." He said, glaring. "You can't stay here."

Slightly shocked from his words, she looked at him wide-eyed.

"Wait-" Nomasaki called out.

Before she could answer to his threat, he disappeared with the sand.

Gone.

Who was that boy?

She was determined to find out.

After all, she had to thank her savior...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Monster

* * *

It was a full moon that night.

Curiously, she explored the village streets.

Searching for that mysterious boy she met earlier.

As she was making her way near the village gateway, she saw a figure standing on the stone wall.

Alone.

She paused.

-_There he is..._-

It was him.

No doubt about it.

On the stone wall he stood, gazing at the full white moon.

Will he turn her away like he did earlier, or would he listen?

This was the chance for her to find out.

* * *

When Nomasaki stood on the stone wall behind him, her body froze.

What was she going to say to him?

"Why are you here?" He demanded, not turning to her.

Nomasaki gulped.

"I-I... I just wanted to say t-thank you for... for saving me..." She stuttered, shyly.

The crimson-haired boy didn't answer, and remained gazing at the moon's glow.

"W-Why did you save me in the first place?" Nomasaki asked.

He remained silent.

"How come you are not answering me?" She asked.

"Go away. You shouldn't be around me."

Puzzled, she looked at him.

She walked closer to where he stood.

"Didn't you hear me? I said go away."

"Why don't you want me near you?" She questioned.

"I'm a monster." He spoke. "That's why..."

Curiously, Nomasaki gazed at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I have a demon sealed inside myself." He started. "I am a jinchūriki host."

Nomasaki's lilac eyes widened.

Shocked.

He was a jinchūriki host?

That explained why his chakra felt so immense.

It wasn't just his.

It was his demon's.

Even now, its chakra still frightened her.

Coming over her like a dense cloud of fear.

"A... j-jinchūriki?" She stammered.

"I'm the host of Shukaku the Sand Spirit." He said, expressionlessly. "I had the demon sealed inside of me as part of a grand project to create the ultimate weapon. And for that reason, I was considered a monster by my villagers. A terror."

Sadly, Nomasaki's eyes closed halfway.

That was exactly how she was treated in Yamagakure.

Because of her clan's heritage.

"That's why you shouldn't be around me." He finished. "I could easily kill you within a heartbeat."

He glanced at her.

"So for your own safety, it's best if you leave me alone."

Nomasaki didn't answer.

She could understand him.

She knew the feeling.

* * *

_Years ago…_

_Back when she was a small child, her mother was walking her down the main village street._

_Holding her hand._

_On her way to the Yamagakure ninja academy._

_It was snowing, as she recalled._

_As the two Yamamori walked, villagers nearby began to murmur._

_"There they go again… damn wolves…!"_

_"Why do they have to live so close to the village…?"_

_"They're a danger to everyone, it's their fault Yama is in the shape its in…!"_

_Sadly, Nomasaki looked up to her mother._

_Mikomi's delicate fair expression had turned into one of sorrow._

_Although she tried to keep her composure, her daughter could clearly see something was wrong._

_The villager's murmurs pierced her like ice._

_She looked hurt._

_"Mother?"_

_Her daughter's voice brought her back to reality._

_Faking a smile, Mikomi glanced down at her._

_"Everything's fine, Nomasaki-san." She cooed. "Don't worry."_

_Nomasaki wished she could've believed in her words._

_But she knew how it hurt her mother and herself._

_All because of the clan they hailed from…_

* * *

"I'm not afraid of you." Nomasaki spoke, calmly.

This surprised him.

She wasn't afraid?

She truly was a strange girl.

Very different from the others.

"I can understand how you feel, being an outsider to everyone..." Nomasaki stated, quietly. "Because of my clan's Kekkei Genkai, I was treated differently than the rest of the villagers. Our power was strange to them, so they… shunned us because of it."

"Your Kekkei Genkai?"

"Yes..." Nomasaki nodded, sadly. "If you saw it, you would probably shun me, too."

"Saw what?"

She looked up to meet his gaze.

"My true form." She answered, quietly. "... I am a wolf."

Her lilac eyes closed.

"That is my Kekkei Genkai... Ōkami no Chi, wolf's blood... The power to transform into a wolf."

"Show me." He said.

Surprised, Nomasaki's eyes widened at him.

"You... Y-You want to see it?" She stammered.

He nodded.

Nomasaki took a deep breath.

"Very well." She nodded, quietly.

Silently, she took a few steps back and closed her eyes.

Then, she had transformed.

Into a wolf.

Right before his eyes.

The wolf had snow-white fur and the same lilac eyes the girl had.

The eyes still possessed the same human quality.

With surprised light turquoise eyes, he gazed into the wolf's lilac irises.

Intently.

After a moment, the wolf had transformed back in Nomasaki's human form.

Sadly, she backed away.

Her lilac eyes glistening.

"I... I have to go..." She said, her voice holding back tears.

"Wait,"

Just before she could run away, she felt something take hold of her wrist.

She saw a stream of sand grasping it.

Not tightly, but enough to prevent her from fleeing.

"Don't go."

"You weren't supposed to see that," She said, looking down once again. "The transformation..."

Sadly, she turned away as she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I must be leaving now..."

"I'm not afraid of you." He spoke.

His tone of voice sounding much different than before.

Understanding.

"You're just different… like me."

The sand holding her wrist returned into the gourd on his back.

Releasing her wrist from its grasp.

Surprised, she turned to him.

"You... Y-You are all right with me being a wolf?" She asked.

Looking at him with tear-filled eyes.

He nodded.

Gently, she smiled at him in relief.

For a moment they gazed into each other's eyes.

In silence.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"... Gaara of the Sand." He answered. "And you are?"

Shyly, a small smile appeared on her pale face.

"Yamamori Nomasaki." She replied.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kidnapped

* * *

After spending the next few days in Sunagakure, Nomasaki had decided to stay.

Getting an apartment not far from the plaza.

Since she had no home to go back to.

And became a kunoichi of the village.

A kunoichi of the Sand.

* * *

She was the first outsider in years to graduate from the Sand's ninja academy…

She was now a genin-level shinobi.

The rest of the villagers didn't much care for her because she was an outsider.

Although they knew nothing of her Kekkei Genkai or heritage, they still shunned her because she came from another village.

From small Yamagakure of the mountains.

As for Gaara, they barely spoke to another since that time.

He didn't bother with her, leaving her thinking he did not like her.

That he hated her.

Was it because she was a wolf?

She did not know the reason why.

After all, he was busy with the Sand's normal troops.

Not to mention, he was a very powerful ninja.

Why would he want to bother with a genin like her?

She had asked herself that question every time she saw him in the village looking up at the night sky from afar.

Alone.

Will he ever speak to her again?

She deeply wished he would…

* * *

Months later…

That evening, Nomasaki returned to the village.

After completing a mission with her genin-squad.

The streets were near empty, which was strange since the day wasn't yet over.

Most of the ninja of the village were away on missions.

Maybe that was why.

As she made her way into a darkened alley pathway, she could feel a looming presence.

It felt as if it was coming closer.

Inch by inch.

Startled by the chakra's feel, she continued her way home with cautious eyes.

Frightened.

Suddenly, a kunai was thrown at her from the distance.

Swiftly, she dodged it.

"Heh, heh…"

Nomasaki jolted from the menacing chuckle.

When she turned around, she froze.

A Hidden Grass ninja.

From Kusagakure.

Chunin-level, she suspected.

And he was not the only one.

When she looked around herself, she was surrounded by three more.

"Is this the one we've been looking for?"

"Sure is." The other grass ninja nodded. "She has that rare eye color. No doubt about it."

Nomasaki gulped.

Trembling.

"W-What do you want from me?" She stammered, nervously.

The leader of the squad smirked at her frightened expression.

"Your Kekkei Genkai." He answered. "What else?"

* * *

When Gaara returned from his mission that evening, something seemed odd to him.

The village was unusually quiet.

And he could feel an unfamiliar chakra presence.

Not from Suna.

He heard a bump in the nearby alleyway.

Something was not right.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

-_Outsiders…?_-

This was rather odd…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hanone

* * *

Morning…

There was a strange commotion in the village streets.

Very noisy, too.

It sounded almost like the growling of a wild animal.

Very strange.

"Hey," Kankurō said. "What's going on down there?"

Narrowing his eyes, Gaara peered into the village streets from the window of the Kazekage's mansion.

* * *

Barging through the crowds of ninja and destroying shops was a large white wolf.

It was even larger than a horse, with strong and agile limbs that leapt over the ninja who were trying to tame it.

Some of the ninja tried to tie it down with ropes, but the wolf's keen eyes saw them coming towards it.

Viciously, it lashed out at them, knocking them out into the crowd of on-lookers.

The wolf would not stop.

It was in a frenzy.

Blinded by pure rage.

"A wolf?" Gaara asked himself, curiously.

* * *

Gaara and Kankurō shortly made their way into the crowd.

"It's no good!"

"Why is it attacking us?"

"Quick! Out of the way!"

With great strength, the wolf lashed out at more of the advancing Sand ninja.

Knocking them away within the blink of an eye.

Its growl ripped through the very air around them.

The wolf's beastly eyes glared at the crowd before it, barring its pearl white fangs as it snarled.

Awaiting its next challenger.

Gaara stepped forward towards it.

"Wait," Kankurō called out. "Gaara!"

But he didn't stop.

Alone, he stood before the beast.

* * *

Murmurs began to sweep throughout the crowd.

"He's going to fight the wolf?"

"Is he mad?!"

"That wolf's no match for Gaara."

"I don't know. The wolf's pretty strong…"

* * *

Gritting his teeth, Kankurō looked on.

-_Gaara…!_\- He thought to himself, frustrated.

And worried for his little brother's safety.

With narrowed light turquoise eyes, Gaara glared at the wolf.

Calm, and ready to fight.

"Where…" The wolf snarled.

Gaara's eyes slightly widened.

It could speak?

The wolf's growl grew louder.

"Where is she?" It demanded. "Where is she?!"

Suddenly, it lunged out at Gaara with its fangs and claws.

Quickly, he dodged the wolf's attack.

With a movement of his arm, a stream of sand flew from the gourd on his back.

Towards the beast.

With powerful agility, the wolf evaded his sand.

Glaring at him in rage, the wolf's nostrils flared.

"What did you do to her?!" It growled. "I can sense her chakra in this village! Where did you hide her?!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed, puzzled.

Then, his memory jolted.

"Nomasaki," He spoke.

"What did you Sand ninja do to her?!" The wolf snarled through its barred fangs. "Where's Nomasaki-san?!"

"She's not here." Gaara answered, no emotion on his face.

The wolf's claws dug further into the earth below.

"Liar!" It barked. "I know she's here! Her chakra is radiating from this place!"

"She was here," Gaara began. "But she's not anymore."

The wolf's growl ripped through its barred fangs.

"Then where is she?" It snapped. "Explain yourself, Sand ninja! Tell me where she is!"

Gaara looked down for a moment.

Pondering.

Remembering the chakra he sensed the day before.

That was not of the village.

There was only one possibility of why she was missing.

The worst case scenario.

He didn't want to believe it.

But it had to be true.

There was no other explanation.

"I think… she may have been kidnapped."

The wolf's growling suddenly halted.

Shocked, perhaps?

The wolf could tell Gaara was not lying.

He was telling the truth.

The feel of his chakra proved it.

And it had also proved something else, too.

It could sense the Shukaku's chakra on his skin.

Gaara stepped closer to the wolf.

With a calm expression.

Peering straight into its eyes.

"…and I'll help you save her." He finished.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shukaku's Jinchūriki

* * *

They had just finished crossing the desert.

Tiredly, Nomasaki walked on with her kidnappers.

Her hands tied behind her back with rope.

She stumbled on her knees.

"Get up!" The squad leader barked.

Pulling on her rope.

Panting quietly, Nomasaki stood back up on her feet.

Staggering.

They were getting closer to the land's border.

Closer to the Hidden Grass.

Kusagakure.

The strong rays of sunlight reflected upon the Sand ninja headband on her forehead.

They have been travelling nonstop for over a day now.

She could not keep going any longer.

Her strength was nonexistent, drained from the endless desert's journey.

As they continued to walk on through the Land of Wind's forest, Nomasaki lost all hope of someone coming to rescue her.

She knew no one would from the start.

The village did not care for her.

She was an outsider, after all.

Not one of them…

She was better off gone.

Never to return to Sunagakure.

Hopelessly, she walked on with her Grass ninja escort.

Suddenly, she froze.

She could feel a strong presence approaching.

"Hey!" The Grass ninja spit through his teeth. "Move it!"

Pulling on her rope to move her forward.

Nomasaki recognized the presence immediately.

There was no mistaking it.

-_Could it be...?_\- She thought, hope suddenly returning to her lilac eyes.

There was a rustling in the bushes.

Then a deep beast-like growl.

The squad of Grass ninja paused.

Alert.

"What was that?"

All of the sudden, a great white flash swept past them.

Panicked, the Grass ninja dropped the rope binding Nomasaki to their capture.

She was freed.

As the flash passed by her, closing her eyes, Nomasaki clung onto it.

For the fear of it going straight through her.

And was taken away by it into the forest.

When the squad leader noticed Nomasaki was gone, his teeth clenched in frustration.

"What on earth was that?" He glared at the forest edge.

Followed by the white flash was a stream of sand.

Heading violently towards the four Grass ninja.

After they evaded the sudden attack, they saw a figure appear from the forest's shadow.

Glaring at them.

It was Gaara.

"Heh." The squad leader smirked. "You're just a kid."

Gaara didn't answer to the taunt, and took his fighting stance.

Ready to face off against Nomasaki's kidnappers.

* * *

The wolf had stopped just outside the battlefield.

Behind the shadowed towering trees.

When she had noticed she was no longer moving, Nomasaki slowly opened her lilac eyes.

Surprised, she realized she was with Hanone.

Her summoning wolf.

And guardian.

"Hanone," She spoke, her eyes glistening.

To the wolf's surprise, she had buried her face into his snow-white fur.

Hiding her tears of joy.

"You're alive!"

"Nomasaki-san, are you hurt?" Hanone asked, urgently.

Looking up to him, Nomasaki shook her head.

After hearing her response, Hanone turned back to the battlefield in the distance.

When Nomasaki followed his gaze, she was surprised of the sight.

She saw Gaara, and he was about to fight her kidnappers all on his own.

Without any help.

He came to save her.

"Gaara-kun." She murmured.

* * *

Swiftly, two of the Grass ninja darted towards him with kunai.

By the movement of his arm, Gaara used his sand to knock them away.

Effortlessly.

Once they were in his grasp, he closed his fists.

"Sand coffin!"

Ending their life.

Now there were only two left.

Quickly, the third Grass ninja formed a series of hand-signs.

"Fireball jutsu!"

Suddenly, the entire battlefield was engulfed in flames.

Using his sand to protect himself, Gaara was shielded from the attack.

Protected.

Once the fire died, he used his sand to attack the Grass ninja.

Knocking him far into the forest, and bleeding.

Realizing he could not win the battle, the third Grass ninja fled.

Back to Kusagakure without the hostage and the guilt of a failed mission.

And then there was one…

* * *

With widened lilac eyes, Nomasaki looked on at the battle before her.

Amazed by Gaara's power and strength.

He truly was a powerful ninja.

One of the most powerful she'd ever seen.

With eyes that held concern, she continued to watch as Hanone guarded her.

* * *

"You're pretty strong for a kid," The squad leader smirked. "So this is what the Hidden Sand has been hiding from us."

With narrowed light turquoise eyes, Gaara glared at him.

Expressionlessly.

"No matter," The Grass ninja began. "I'll keep this short."

He formed hand-signs with incredible speed.

Forcefully, he slammed his palm onto the earth below him.

Suddenly, the very ground below shook with intense magnitude in a wave-like motion.

Standing his ground, Gaara formed a hand-sign himself.

Ready to end the battle.

Just before he could use his jutsu, his heartbeat had pounded through him.

Freezing him.

The heartbeat rang through his very eardrums.

Ominously.

He knew the dreadful feeling well.

-_No… Not now…!_\- He thought, clenching his teeth.

Suddenly, a great wave of pain thundered throughout his body.

Making him fall to his knees in agony.

Slowly, the sand from his gourd began to spread onto the right side of his body.

And began to take shape…

* * *

Frightened, Nomasaki witnessed the horrid transformation.

His suffering.

"W-What is happening to him?" She asked herself, trembling.

With his narrowed beastly eyes observing the sight, Hanone watched.

-_So… that is the source of his vile chakra… Shukaku…_\- The wolf thought.

To Nomasaki's shock, the sand had formed the shape of his inner demon.

Shukaku the Sand Spirit.

One-tail…


	8. Chapter 7 (Part I End)

Chapter 7

Of the Sand

* * *

Covering half his body was sand resembling the shape of Shukaku's arm and tail.

His face was no longer the same.

It had the demon's eerie black pupils and sand covered face.

And a set of sharp jagged teeth.

The Grass ninja smirked at his true form.

"No wonder you're so powerful at your age," He said. "You're a jinchūriki host."

With a gaze that held the lust for blood, Gaara's darkened eyes glared at the enemy.

His eyes were no longer the same.

They were not the eyes of a human, but the eyes of a monster.

Eyes of a tailed-beast.

Shukaku was in control of his consciousness now.

In the blink of an eye, the Grass ninja leapt into the air

Throwing paper bombs at Gaara's monstrous form.

They exploded as soon as they made contact with the sand.

Not injuring him whatsoever.

Violently, his sand-covered arm extended, and grabbed the grass ninja.

Throwing him to the ground in the distance.

Shattering the very earth beneath him.

The Grass ninja was greatly injured.

Unconscious, he laid on the now-shattered earth of the forest.

* * *

"That's Shukaku's chakra, I recognize the scent…" Hanone spoke. "It's taken control of him."

With frightened eyes, Nomasaki gazed at Gaara's transformation.

Her hands trembling.

Shuddering from the presence of the vile chakra.

As she watched him, she could tell he was trying to fight back control over his body.

An expression on pain on his pale face.

-_So this is what he was talking about... His demon..._-

Seeing him like this not only frightened her, but saddened her.

"Gaara-kun," She murmured, her eyes glistening.

* * *

Trying to fight off Shukaku's urges, Gaara struggled to resist its power.

However, the bijū's influence forced him to raise his hand towards the unconscious enemy.

He could feel its bloodlust swell within him.

Mercilessly.

Ready to kill the Grass ninja once and for all.

With his sand.

* * *

"No… No!" Nomasaki cried out.

Running towards him.

"Wait," Hanone called. "Nomasaki-san!"

But she didn't listen.

She didn't stop.

* * *

She kept running.

Tears streaming from her lilac eyes.

"Gaara-kun, stop!" She sobbed. "You're not a monster! You're not Shukaku! Please, stop all of this!"

As she got closer, the Shukaku's demonic eyes had seen her.

Before Gaara could react, Nomasaki threw her arms around him.

Burying her sobs into his sand-covered chest.

"Please," She begged. "Stop…"

From the feel of her warm embrace, Shukaku's eyes widened.

Greatly.

All of the sudden, Shukaku's sand had crumbled and fell off Gaara's body.

Onto the earth below.

Once all the sand was gone, his eyes had changed.

Back into light turquoise.

A sign he had regained consciousness.

"Nomasaki," Gaara spoke, quietly.

Realizing she had her arms around him.

Nomasaki's hug had stopped the Shukaku from controlling him.

The grass ninja laying on the ground in front of them coughed up blood.

As he smirked, blood began to flow from his mouth.

"Die." He whispered.

He opened up his flak jacket, revealing many paper bombs attached to his body.

Suddenly, one of the explosives were lit.

At that moment, Gaara picked Nomasaki up in his arms.

And leapt into the treetops.

Away from the explosion.

* * *

Once they made it to safety on the treetop, Nomasaki looked up into his eyes.

Surprised, and faintly blushing.

"W-Why… Why did you come to save me?" She asked. "I thought you hated me..."

Gaara shook his head.

"I don't hate you." He answered.

Intently, Gaara gazed into her lilac eyes.

"I saved you because you're a shinobi of the Sand." He replied. "You are of the village."

Surprised, Nomasaki looked up at him.

"And…" Gaara continued. "…I didn't want to lose you."

Nomasaki blushed from his words.

She had suddenly felt a feeling she had never felt towards someone before.

Her heart had suddenly felt lighter in her chest.

She could look into his light turquoise eyes forever if she could.

"Even if I'm an outsider?" She asked, quietly.

With a protective gaze, Gaara nodded.

Softly, Nomasaki smiled in relief.

He didn't hate her after all.

She felt joy.

"…Thank you, Gaara-kun." She murmured.

* * *

Weak from being captured, Nomasaki's lilac eyes had suddenly closed.

She was unconscious.

After a few moments, Gaara jumped back down to the forest's earth.

With the unconscious girl laying in his arms.

Hanone walked towards him.

Glancing at the fainted girl.

"She's been through a lot, that girl." The wolf said to himself.

He turned to Gaara.

"And you…"

Emotionlessly, Gaara looked up to the large wolf.

"You've earned my trust." Hanone spoke. "You're not like the other Sand ninja I've encountered over the years."

The wolf bowed its head to him.

"For saving Nomasaki-san, I am in your debt."

Lifting his head back up, the wolf glared at him.

"But I'm warning you…"

It growled.

Threateningly.

"If you harm even the tiniest hair on her head, I swear I'll rip you apart limb from limb!"

With a calm expression, Gaara peered into the wolf's yellow irises.

"I'll never do anything to harm Nomasaki," He promised. "You have my word."

The wolf grinned.

Laughing at Gaara's reply.

Showing his sharp jagged fangs.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the wolf.

Confused by its reason for laughing.

"Very well," Hanone said. "You've made you're point."

After speaking, the wolf knelt down.

Carefully, Gaara had placed Nomasaki on the wolf's back.

Then, the two began their journey back to Sunagakure.

To return the girl back to the village.

Her home…

* * *

~Part I End~


	9. Chapter 8 (Part II)

Chapter 8

Intruder

* * *

Two years later...

Standing alone on the rooftop of the Kazekage's mansion, he stood.

Wearing the white and blue Kazekage robes.

It was Gaara.

He had become a very powerful shinobi over the past two years.

And became the Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure.

At the mere age of sixteen.

He was no longer a boy, but a young man.

With calm, yet intent eyes, he was looking up at the bright morning sky of Sunagakure.

His village.

Calmly, a Sand ninja had entered the rooftop.

Respectfully, he knelt down.

Ready to inform his ruler of the news.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Kazekage-sama..." He started. "But the Sand Council meeting is about to start."

As the gentle breeze had slowly blown past him, Gaara had glanced at the messenger.

"Very well." He spoke.

* * *

That morning, she stood in front of her window.

The young woman had a slender, but feminine build, and long waist-length golden blonde hair.

Leaving two bangs framing the sides of her face.

She had pale ivory skin, and gentle light purple eyes.

Eyes of lilacs.

And she wore the Suna shinobi attire.

Nomasaki.

She was in her room at her apartment.

The space was very small, but she called it home.

With a smile on her face, she tied the Sand shinobi headband onto her forehead.

Ready to leave on her next mission with the tracking unit.

As a jōnin.

* * *

Once the meeting with the council was over, Gaara returned to his office.

The Kazekage's office.

And soon after, Nomasaki came back from her mission and resumed her normal duties.

As the Kazekage's assistant.

She was his assistant since the day he became ruler of the village.

Gaara suggested the position for her himself.

Since his siblings were already involved in Suna's politics.

It was a job Nomasaki was very proud of.

Aiding a close friend and her village.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

It was getting closer to the evening.

Quietly, Gaara was filling out paperwork on his desk.

Writing endlessly.

With Nomasaki standing beside him.

Clipboard in hand.

Even though she had offered many times to help him with the paperwork, he always did it himself.

Telling her not to bother herself with it.

That it was his job, not hers.

But she still often asked anyways.

She was a friend of his, after all.

But unknown to him, she had special feelings for him that he did not know of.

Strong feelings that surpassed even friendship.

She may possibly even love him.

But she would often keep her thoughts to herself.

Afterall, he was the Kazekage.

She was a wolf.

He probably had no interest in her as a partner, she thought.

He was too invested in his work, anyways.

And that was something Nomasaki had accepted.

* * *

As Gaara was filling out the paperwork, he had sensed something.

When he turned to the window, he could see something flying in the darkening sky.

It looked like a bird of some sort.

That was a very unusual sight, considering there were no birds in the desert at all.

With narrowed eyes, he peered at it.

In suspicion.

"Gaara-kun?" Nomasaki spoke, softly.

"It's nothing." Gaara replied, turning back to her.

After a moment, he stood up from his chair.

Walking towards the door.

Slightly surprising her.

"Nomasaki, you stay here." He said, pausing in the doorway. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Nomasaki asked, curiously.

"To greet our intruder." He answered.

He then left the room.

Gone to fight the unknown enemy...

* * *

That night, villagers and ninja crowded the village streets to see the grand spectacle above.

In the sky, the Kazekage was battling a mysterious cloaked enemy.

"Kazekage-sama's opponent..." A Sand ninja began. "By his garb, I suspect he's a member of the Akatsuki."

"I thought so." Kankurō replied, watching the battle above.

Beside him and Baki was Nomasaki.

Witnessing the battle with lilac eyes filled with worry.

"Akatsuki..." She repeated, quietly.

With narrowed eyes, Hanone stood beside her.

Glaring at the enemy.

"The enemy's chakra..." He spoke. "How foul."

With a stern look, Baki turned to the squad of Sand ninja behind them.

"Prepare to battle now! We must cover Kazekage-sama!" He commanded. "Medical corps, erect a shield and evacuate all non-combatants!"

"Yes, sir!" They nodded.

Within a blink of an eye, they dispersed into the village.

Following their given orders.

"Kankurō," Baki spoke.

"Sir?" Kankurō answered, turning to him.

"We must consider the possibility of Gaara going feral, and have a contingency plan in case Shukaku emerges." Baki said, sternly.

Kankurō gnashed his teeth for a moment from the thought of the monster.

The feared Sand Spirit.

But after a moment, his expression calmed.

"Come on, no way." He said. "Gaara wouldn't hurt any villagers."

After remembering Gaara's words he told him two years ago on his dream to become Kazekage, Kankuro smirked.

He knew there was no way he would cause the village harm.

Not ever.

* * *

"Hurrah, Kazekage-sama!"

The villagers below praised Gaara during the battle.

* * *

Up above in the sky, Deidara's clay creation had sudden expanded.

"I should destroy this village, hmmm?" He cackled. "It's distasteful to be attacked from below, hmmm? And I'm tired of seeing your expressionless face!"

Suddenly, the giant clay bomb plummeted towards the village.

Gaara's eyes widened.

Shocked.

* * *

"What is that?!"

"It's coming straight for us!"

* * *

With worried eyes, Nomasaki watched the descending attack.

Fearing the worst.

"Not good!" Baki shouted. "Run!"

* * *

That moment, Deidara formed a hand-sign.

"Too late!" He smirked.

* * *

Villagers began to scream and panic in the streets.

All of the sudden, there was a great blinding flash and a huge boom.

Like fire was set to the sky almost...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kazekage's Defeat

* * *

When Nomasaki opened her eyes, she was surprised of the sight.

There was a massive wall of sand covering the entire village.

Protecting it from the powerful blast.

* * *

"That's…!"

"Kazekage-sama's sand!"

"Whoa! Look at the size of that shield!"

* * *

Weak from the amount of chakra he used, Gaara panted.

His chakra was near its limits.

"You're in range, hmm?" Deidara said, grinning.

Gaara's eyes widened.

Shocked.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a tiny clay bird inches away from him.

A bomb.

It exploded.

When the smoke faded, the sand shield was completely surrounding Gaara.

Protecting him like a shell.

He was unharmed.

Deidara smirked.

"Swift and resilient." He remarked.

To Gaara's shock, tiny clay spiders crawled out through his sand shield.

From the inside.

There was no time to react.

Without mercy, Deidara formed his signature hand-sign.

It was all over.

* * *

From below, the villagers keeping watch saw the sand shield shudder.

And could hear the muffled blast that was inside it.

Something was horribly wrong.

Slowly, the sand shield started to crumble away into nothing.

* * *

As the sand fell, Gaara was seen.

Injured and weak.

His sand armor crumbling off his body.

Although it was hard to believe, Gaara had been defeated.

His head slumped forward.

Slowly, his weakened light turquoise eyes closed.

Losing all traces of consciousness.

Once all of his sand was gone, he fell.

Descending further and further from above.

To his death.

* * *

Shocked, Nomasaki cupped her hands over her mouth.

Frightened for his safety.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "Gaara-kun!"

Gaara was falling.

He was going to die.

"G-Gaara!" Kankurō shouted.

* * *

Suddenly, Deidara's clay bird swooped down and snatched the young Kazekage with its tail.

Flying away from the village with the young ruler in capture.

Deidara looked back at the captured jinchuriki.

"Snarling you alive was the hard part," He spoke. "And a most satisfying end to this masterpiece."

* * *

Without a second thought, Kankurō chased after them.

Gritting his teeth in anger.

"Kankurō! Wait!" Baki yelled. "He's powerful enough to take down Gaara! What do you think you'll accomplish?!"

"I can't just stand around and do nothing!" Kankurō yelled back.

Running farther and farther away.

"That's not what I'm saying!" Baki argued. "Be smart about this! Track him! Don't try to attack!"

Kankurō didn't answer.

"If we can pin down their hideout, we can rally the troops and attack!" Baki shouted.

"All right!" Kankurō shouted back. "I'll try!"

Surprised and worried, Nomasaki watched Kankurō leave.

Gone to save his brother.

"Kankurō-san…" She murmured, silently.

With concerned, frightened eyes, she looked down.

Pondering to herself.

-_What can I do…?_\- She thought.

She knew she had to do something.

But what?

What could she do?

There must be something…

She was a jonin, after all.

No longer a genin or chunin.

She knew she had to save him.

And she was going to…

After all, she had to repay the favor since he had saved her that time…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Kazekage's Assistant

* * *

It has been two days since Gaara had been captured by the Akatsuki…

To Nomasaki, they have been the longest two days of her life.

She hasn't been allowed to leave the village to save him on her own.

She had to wait for given orders…

* * *

That evening, a squad of Konoha ninja had arrived in the village.

The pink-haired medical ninja had healed Kankurō from his battle with Sasori.

Completely neutralizing the poison in his system.

Saving his life.

* * *

"As soon as Sakura-chan finishes," Naruto said. "We move out!"

"Rein it in a bit, Naruto." Kakashi replied, sternly.

As Naruto sat in the hall with Kakashi, he closed his eyes for a moment.

To relax himself.

* * *

"The answer is no! You're not going out after Gaara-sama on your own!"

"I'm a jonin-level shinobi! I can take care of myself!"

* * *

Curiously, Naruto peered down the hall.

There, he had seen Baki speaking with a girl he had never seen before.

* * *

"You are a capable kunoichi, but even you're no match for the Akatsuki." Baki argued. "You must wait until a pursuit squad is assembled!"

Nomasaki's eyes glistened with her forming tears.

Out of frustration and sadness.

"But by then it will already be too late!" She shot back. "I'm a tracker-ninja! I can use my jutsu to find him, and-"

"Those enemies came into the village single-handedly and defeated Gaara-sama!" Baki yelled at her. "Do you really think you have a chance against them?!"

Nomasaki bit her tongue.

Baki was right.

"If you go after them, you'll only end up like Kankurō." Baki stated.

Submitting to the argument, Nomasaki lowered her head.

Looking down at the floor with sad eyes.

There was silence.

"In the meantime, we need all of our shinobi to stay in the village in case of an ambush." Baki finished, calmly. "Our Kazekage is gone, leaving us vulnerable for attack."

* * *

With that being said, he walked over to Kakashi and Naruto.

"It's getting late. You'll need a place to spend the night."

"We have no time to rest!" Naruto objected. "We have to go and rescue Gaara!"

From hearing Gaara's name mentioned, Nomasaki listened to their conversation.

"Naruto, saving Gaara is our top priority right now, but we need rest." Kakashi explained. "We've been travelling nonstop for three days. Any more and we'll out-do ourselves."

Baki nodded.

Then, turned to Nomasaki, who was still in the hallway.

"Nomasaki!" He commanded.

Quietly, she walked over.

"Show the Konoha shinobi to their rooms."

Nomasaki nodded.

"Yes, sir." She spoke, silently.

She turned to Naruto and Kakashi.

"Please, follow me."

* * *

"So who are you?" Naruto asked, curiously.

As the three of them were walking down the hallway of the Kazekage's mansion.

"Yamamori Nomasaki." Nomasaki answered. "I am the Kazekage's assistant."

"The Yamamori clan…" Kakashi spoke. "I can honestly say, I've never met one in a very long time. Not since my days in the ANBU."

Nomasaki's lilac eyes closed halfway.

"Many wars were fought using the clan in the past, causing them to be feared and shunned by others." She began. "In old times, if we of the clan were discovered by our enemies, they would have us killed or hunted for bounty. Since then, all Yamamori had kept their bloodline a secret, and scattered themselves across the lands."

"I see." Kakashi nodded.

"So you're the Kazekage's assistant?" Naruto asked.

Nomasaki nodded.

A small smile appeared on her pale face.

"Yes, I am." She replied, softly. "I have been his assistant for almost a full year now, since the day he became Kazekage."

"So I take it you know Gaara pretty well, huh?" Naruto pressed, narrowing his blue eyes.

Nomasaki's eyes widened for a moment.

Then, saddened.

"Yes…" She said, quietly.

They were now approaching their rooms.

With a slight creak, she opened the door.

There were two beds inside.

"These will be your rooms."

"Thank you." Kakashi nodded.

* * *

Morning…

Once Sakura was done healing Kankurō, her, Naruto and Kakashi were ready to leave the village.

To save Gaara.

"Wait for us! We'll be your backup!"

Curiously, they turned and seen a squad of eight Sand ninja before them.

Temari and Nomasaki were among those in the squad.

"We'll go!" Temari spoke.

Nomasaki nodded.

Ready to help save Gaara at last.

"Wait,"

Suddenly, Baki appeared before them.

Surprising them.

"Temari, you and your squad are to stay here." Baki commanded. "Patrol the perimeter."

"Are you kidding me?!" Temari objected.

Frustrated.

"Orders from above." Baki answered. "If word gets out the Kazekage left the village, it could leave us open for attack."

Temari's determined expression faded from her face.

Sadly.

"Well I'm going!"

Surprised, everyone looked up.

On the rooftop of the building before them was Chiyo.

"I'll represent the Sand myself." She said.

"B-But… But Granny Chiyo!" Temari started.

"It seems inappropriate for…-"

"Don't treat me like a fossil!"

Suddenly, the elderly woman leapt in the air.

"WAH!"

"She jumped!"

Chiyo landed in front of the Konoha ninja.

Startling Naruto and Sakura with her old-age agility.

With a small grin, she looked at them.

"After all," She began. "It's been awhile since I've taken care of my adorable grandchild."

With Chiyo taking their place, the newly assembled pursuit squad was sent on border patrol duty.

At an abandoned fortress.

Once they were done, they could join the Konoha squad.

And save their Kazekage at last…


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Return of the Kazekage

* * *

Later that afternoon…

After defeating Sasori and Deidara…

In a grassy field in the Land of Rivers, they stood.

Team Kakashi and Team Guy.

Konoha shinobi.

Watching as Sakura used her medical ninjutsu on the Kazekage's cold body.

But it was no use.

He was unresponsive.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto spoke, concerned.

Sakura's hand slowly lifted off Gaara's cold chest.

She closed her eyes.

Shaking her head.

It was too late.

Gaara had died.

There was no way they could save him.

He was gone.

Naruto's blue eyes closed halfway.

Sadly looking at the body of his friend.

Slightly opening her green eyes, Sakura stood and walked over to Chiyo's side.

Gritting his teeth, tears began to stream from Naruto's eyes.

Dripping off his chin.

One by one.

"Why Gaara?" He sobbed. "Why always Gaara?"

His fists clenched.

"If he dies like this…! He's Kazekage! He's just become Kazekage!"

"Calm down," Chiyo spoke, quietly. "Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto spun around at her.

"Shut up!" He cried out.

Tears streaming down his face.

Never-ending.

"If you Sand ninja hadn't put that monster in Gaara, none of this would've happened!" He spat.

Sobs cutting through his voice.

"Did you ever even consider what Gaara thought?! Did you ever even ask?!"

He held his head down.

Trying to shield his oncoming tears with his arm.

"You call him a jinchuriki host! Who are you to decide that fate for someone else?!"

Submitting to his grief, he sobbed.

Sakura's eyes closed halfway.

In sympathy.

"Naruto…" She murmured.

"I couldn't save Sasuke, I can't save Gaara…" Naruto sobbed. "For three years, I've trained like crazy... but nothing has changed!"

Narrowing her elderly eyes, Chiyo walked over to Gaara's body.

Without a second thought, she placed her hands on his chest.

A strong blue aura of chakra surrounded them.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Shocked.

"G-Granny Chiyo!" She stammered. "That jutsu-"

Chiyo glanced at her.

Smiling.

Sakura's eyes saddened.

"What's she doing?" Naruto asked, surprised.

Kakashi and Guy recognized the chakra.

"That's," Guy started.

"Yeah…" Kakashi finished.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto demanded.

With a serious look on her face, Sakura turned to him.

"She's going to bring Gaara back." She answered, sternly.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Was it really possible?

"Bring back… to life?" He stammered. "Can she really do that?"

"Only Granny Chiyo can use this jutsu…" Sakura said, quietly.

While observing Chiyo's jutsu, Neiji activated his Byakugan.

Scanning the elderly woman's chakra flow.

Kakashi's Sharingan could see it, too.

It was a resurrection jutsu.

Chiyo's hand's pulsed.

Weak from her battle with Sasori.

The blue aura of chakra suddenly got smaller.

Weaker.

"No!" She panted. "Not enough chakra…"

"Please, use my chakra." Naruto spoke.

Surprised, Chiyo turned to him.

"Is that possible, Granny?" Naruto asked, anxiously.

For a moment, the elderly woman closed her eyes.

When she opened them, there was a sense of determination in them.

"Place your hands on mine." She said.

And so he did.

Suddenly, the aura grew larger.

It had strength now.

"In this world created by frivolous old people," Chiyo started. "I'm glad that new souls like you have come along."

Surprised, Naruto looked up to her.

"Up until now, everything I've done was wrong." She began. "But I think at the very end… I'll finally be able to do something right."

A soft smile appeared on her aged face.

"Konoha and Suna… May their future be something different than our time…"

With fading eyes, she looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, you know Gaara's pain… Gaara also knows your pain… Please… look after Gaara…"

Closing his eyes, Naruto envisioned his friends.

The ones who saved him from loneliness as a jinchuriki…

* * *

"…Gaara …Gaara!"

–…Who…? Who is he calling…?- Gaara thought to himself, as he began to slowly flicker his eyes open.

His eyes gave in to the black.

He could see nothing.

Nothing but a dark, empty void.

His eyes closed.

* * *

Suddenly, his light turquoise eyes widened as he had felt someone touch his shoulder.

The darkness fled.

In surprise, he turned his head back to see the one who awakened him from his sleep.

He saw Naruto, whose ocean blue eyes were closed halfway.

Naruto gently smiled at him.

"…Gaara…" He spoke, quietly.

"Naruto…" Gaara said.

His light turquoise eyes widened in surprise to see him.

When he looked around himself, he was greatly surprised of the sight.

Surrounding him on the grassy field was nearly a hundred Sand ninja.

His villagers.

"What is this?"

Happily, Naruto smiled.

"We all came running," He replied. "To your rescue!"

He chuckled.

"You had us worried!"

"You sure did!"

When Naruto and Gaara turned, they saw Kankurō.

"You caused us a ton of grief, little brother." Kankurō said, a grin on his face.

Temari smirked to herself for a moment.

"Don't act so superior." She sighed. "Gaara is Kazekage! Shut all your mouths. You brats!"

Kankurō glared at his older sister.

Annoyed.

Temari leaned in closer to her younger brother.

"Gaara, how are you feeling?" She asked, concerned.

Slowly, Gaara tried to stand.

But he could not.

He did not have the strength.

"You shouldn't move so suddenly." Temari said. "Your body hasn't fully recovered from the resurrection jutsu yet."

Gaara slumped back down.

To save his strength.

"Gaara-kun,"

Surprised from the soft voice, Gaara turned.

He saw Nomasaki standing there in the crowd.

Her lilac eyes glistening with tears.

With Hanone behind her in the crowd of Sand ninja.

"Nomasaki," Gaara spoke. "You…-"

To his surprise, Nomasaki embraced him.

Burying her face into his shoulder.

Muffling her tears of joy.

"I missed you…" She whispered. "So much…"

Tears cutting through her soft voice.

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise from her gentle embrace.

And unknown to him, a faint trace of red appeared on his pale face.

Was it a blush?

No one was really quite sure.

When Naruto saw them, he smiled.

Kankurō smirked at them.

The Kazekage was saved.

He was alive.

Happy to see their ruler, the Sand ninja in the crowd rejoiced.

Glad to see their ruler was safe…


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A New Mission

* * *

Four months later...

* * *

That morning...

Nomasaki was looking out of her window as she sat on her bed.

The three purple clips she usually wore to tie back her bangs were on the small table beside her.

She was gently combing her long blonde hair.

After pinning up her bangs with her purple clips, she turned towards the clock on her wall.

Her lilac eyes widened.

"Oh dear," She murmured, nervously.

It was eleven in the morning.

She was three hours late for work as the Kazekage's assistant.

It was one of those occasions that she slept in a little too late.

Typical.

Gathering up all the paperwork and her clipboard, Nomasaki bolted out the door.

Starting for the Kazekage's mansion.

* * *

Rushing, she made her way down the long hallway.

Being as careful as can be to not drop any of the papers.

-_Oh no! Gaara-kun's going to kill me!-_ She thought, nervously making her way down the hall.

Awkwardly, she stumbled towards the door of the Kazekage's office.

Trying to open it.

Her clipboard held tightly to her chest with many papers and forms.

After about of minute of scrambling to reach the doorknob, she entered the Kazekage's office.

Nearly falling flat on her face in the process.

"S-S-Sorry I'm late, Gaara-kun!" She stuttered, shyly. "I-I-I must have slept in."

She placed all the paperwork on his desk.

"M-My apologies."

Sitting in his office chair, Gaara turned to her.

"It's fine." He spoke.

Surprised, Nomasaki looked at him with a nervous glance.

"Don't worry about it." Gaara finished.

Turning his gaze back at the window behind his desk.

Relieved, Nomasaki smiled.

Carefully, he examined the paperwork.

Checking each and every page.

* * *

That afternoon, they stopped at a small teashop to chat.

He enjoyed talking to her.

They were very close.

Even for friends.

They spoke about things they usually did.

Such as past missions, village events, and time they spent together.

Memories, sometimes.

After a few moments of talking to one another, Nomasaki placed her hands on her lap.

Shyly, she looked down.

"Um, G-Gaara-kun," She started. "There has been something... I-I have always wanted to... to tell you..."

Trying to gather up the courage to tell him at last.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, curiously.

Nomasaki blushed.

She took a deep breath.

This was it.

After three long years, she was finally going to tell him at last.

"G-Gaara-kun, I... I..." She stuttered.

She gulped.

Ready to at last confess.

She gently smiled at him.

"...I lo-"

"So! You've finally asked her out? Looks like my little brother isn't so little anymore!"

Kankuro interrupted, chuckling.

With a small trace of red on his pale cheeks, Gaara glared up at him.

Annoyed.

"Get bent." He muttered.

"I was only joking. Sheesh..." Kankuro groaned, with a smirk.

He sighed.

"Well, anyways... I came here to tell you two that the council just got a mission for you two. They said it's very important."

"A new mission?" Gaara repeated.

Kankuro stretched his arms.

"All right." He yawned. "I'll be seeing you two when you get back, then."

Walking off into the crowd.

Nomasaki got up, standing in front of the street.

Watching the hundreds of people pass by.

"Nomasaki, you were trying to tell me something." Gaara reminded.

Nomasaki was surprised of his voice for a moment.

Shyly, she turned to him.

And shook her head.

"Oh. Uh... I-It was nothing." She smiled, nervously.

Hearing this made Gaara curious.

What was she trying to tell him?

Would he ever find out?


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Descendant

* * *

The mission they were assigned to go on was to deliver an important document to the Hidden Grass Village.

Kusagakure.

The village whose ninja tried to kidnap Nomasaki three years ago.

Because of her Kekkei Genkai…

* * *

After Gaara, Nomasaki, and Hanone had reached the forest, they stopped to make camp.

The sun had near disappeared from the horizon, and the dark night began to color the sky.

It was now evening.

* * *

That night, Gaara was sitting below a tree in front of the faintly dimming campfire.

Across from him at the other side of the fire, Hanone was laying down.

His beastly eyes gazing into the flames.

On the wolf's back, Nomasaki slept.

Gaara stared at the campfire's dimming orange glow.

Intently.

"She didn't want us to rest from the journey, despite how tired she really was." Hanone spoke.

Curiously, Gaara looked at the wolf.

"Why is that?" He asked.

Hanone's eyes turned stern.

"She knows about your insomnia." The wolf answered.

Gaara's eyes widened.

As his beast-like eyes closed halfway, Hanone turned his head back to the sleeping girl.

"She didn't want us to stop because she thought resting in her case would be a burden for us." He said.

As Hanone spoke, Gaara's eyes followed the wolf's gaze.

"She feels deep sympathy towards you, Gaara." The wolf stated. "She really does."

Gaara turned.

His eyes closed halfway.

"She doesn't have to..." He said, quietly.

Hanone shook his head.

"Humans." He grumbled. "Such complicated beings…"

"Hanone, I need to ask you something." Gaara started.

"What is it?" The wolf questioned.

"The Yamamori clan," Gaara started. "What became of them?"

Hanone turned towards the fire.

"No one really knows what happened to them, to say the least." He replied. "Even I don't know what became of that clan, and I've been around for nearly a thousand years."

The wolf's beastly eyes narrowed at the burning flames.

"All I do know, is that the Yamamori originated from the desert long ago, in the Land of Wind… and then migrated to the north towards the Land of Earth's border, to the Land of Mountains."

Gaara looked up at the wolf.

"They were a clan specializing in powerful wind style-ninjutsu, and had possessed a Kekkei Genkai known as Ōkami no Chi, giving them the power to transform into a wolf and also great strength and stamina. They were a battle clan, feared in combat…" Hanone continued.

"But eventually as the years passed, their legacy caught up with them and they were wiped out… with any of their few survivors scattering themselves to the winds."

The wolf glanced at the sleeping girl on his back.

"But I strongly believe that there are still others bearing the name of that clan." He stated. "Nomasaki-san is not the last of her kind… I know that much."

Gaara looked down for a moment.

"I see." He nodded.

Then, after he spoke, the large white wolf fell asleep.

Gaara was now the only one awake.

As he sat below the tree, he gazed at the sleeping girl.

She looked peaceful.

It had been a long time since he had last slept and dreamed himself.

He could barely remember it at all.

Seeing the girl sleep so silently captivated him.

He would watch her sleep all the time if he could…

* * *

Morning…

"Tell me, Nomasaki," Gaara started.

As they were making their way down the forest path.

Curiously, she turned to him as she sat on the wolf's back.

"Yamagakure… what was it like?" Gaara asked. "You've never spoken of it before."

Nomasaki's gentle lilac eyes had widened for a moment from his question.

Hanone's looked up at her.

Waiting to see if she was going to answer.

Nomasaki softly smiled.

"Well," She began. "Yama was a very peaceful place. Since our village was on a mountaintop, it was always snowing. Winter had lasted all year long. Our village was very small, and we had very few shinobi, but we were happy there."

"I see." Gaara said.

Slowly, she held her head down.

Her gaze saddened.

Remembering her past in Yamagakure.

"I was… raised by my mother in the village. I grew up without a father. He left when I was very small."

Curiously, Gaara turned to her.

Sadly, Nomasaki's lilac eyes closed halfway.

Ready to tell him the truth of her family.

Her origins.

"During the Third Shinobi World War, Yamagakure was prone to ambush, considering they had very few ninja in the village. In order to protect Yama, platoons from Suna were stationed there to secure the Land of Mountain's border against the Land of Earth. That is how my mother met my father." She began, quietly.

"They were very much in love." She continued. "They planned to live out the rest of their lives together, until the end of their days. Then…"

She gritted her revealed fangs.

Sadly.

"…I was born."

Gaara turned to her.

"When I was just a small child, my father had discovered the Kekkei Genkai my mother and I possessed… and was disgusted." Nomasaki said, sadly. "Believing that his wife and child were monsters, he left the village and was never heard from again."

Her lilac eyes glistened.

"He broke my mother's heart, and I believe that's what killed her. Not her illness…"

Gaara turned away.

His gaze back on the view of the path ahead.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said, quietly.

Nomasaki looked down, sadly.

After a moment, a small smile appeared on her face.

Shielding the sadness she hid in her lilac eyes.

"Part of the reason why I decided to become a shinobi was so that I could somehow find my father." She stated. "But… I don't know if I'll ever meet him. I don't even know his name. I guess it seems impossible now."

"This is the first I've heard of that." Gaara stated.

He turned to her.

"How come you never said anything?"

Nomasaki lowered her head.

"Well, because I… I wanted to wait." She spoke, quietly. "I… I don't know who he is or what he'll think of me, so I guess I just wanted to wait until I was ready to finally face him."

Her lilac eyes narrowed at her pale hands.

"That was one of the reasons why I became a shinobi. I wanted to make myself braver. Stronger."

She looked up at the path ahead.

"Also, that's all I know of my father to begin with. He's a ninja… So I thought maybe if I became one too, I'd be able to understand him in a sense, when we finally meet."

To their surprise, Hanone paused.

There it was.

Kusagakure.

The Hidden Grass Village…


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dream

* * *

The mission they were assigned to go on was to deliver an important document to the Hidden Grass Village.

It was a treaty for peace.

And Kusagakure accepted.

Promptly, they began their journey home.

* * *

When nightfall approached, Hanone was asleep under the shelter of the forest trees.

While in the distance, Nomasaki stood at the edge of the cliffside.

Overlooking the view of the lush forest and mountains in the distance.

The Land of Rain and the Land of Mountains could be seen in her view.

Suddenly, she could sense footsteps approaching.

When she turned her head, she saw Gaara walking towards her.

Without saying a word, he stood beside her.

Following her gaze.

"The third mountain to the left," Nomasaki started. "That is where Yamagakure used to be."

Gaara looked to the far left, and he saw a snow-capped mountain that seemed larger than the others.

Its peak was almost invisible in the night.

"That one?" He asked.

Nomasaki nodded.

"Many years ago, during the lifetime of the Sage of the Six Paths, my clan migrated north from the Land of Wind during one of many civil wars. Seeking shelter from their enemies, they settled in the mountains. One day, a young man of the Yamamori had come across a wolf further up the mountain slopes that was caught in a hunter's snare. Pitying its whimpers for help, he freed the animal, and to his surprise, the wolf took the form of a great benevolent creature with red markings on its fur… the Wolf God. To express its gratitude for the human who saved it, the Wolf God granted the young man the ability to become a wolf at will, which is now known as the Kekkei Genkai I possess. This was one of many stories that my mother would tell me… when I lived in Yamagakure."

She looked down for a moment and smiled.

"Gaara-kun,"

He turned to her.

As she thought of what to say, her face began to redden.

Blushing.

"Oh, u-um… never mind." She stuttered, embarrassed. "I-it's silly."

"Tell me." Gaara pressed.

Shyly smiling to herself, Nomasaki gulped.

Surrendering to his curiosity.

"O-Okay." She began, quietly. "Well, it's about a dream I had,"

In silence, Gaara listened.

Gazing at the mountains in the far distance.

"I-I was dreaming about a lot of things, actually. The past, future, and the present." Nomasaki continued.

"I see." Gaara said.

"And well, I was also…" Nomasaki said, shyly.

Blushing, she turned to him.

"…dreaming about you."

Gaara turned to her in great surprise.

"You… were dreaming about me?" He asked.

Shyly, Nomasaki nodded.

Still blushing.

"In my dream, you and I were laying beside each other in a snowy meadow, watching the snow gently fall." She spoke, softly.

Her blush became redder as she remembered the dream she had.

And she could feel her heart beginning to beat faster in her chest.

"It was very peaceful there." She said.

Gently smiling up at the night sky.

"It was like a realm of silver."

In surprise from hearing of her dream and envisioning it through his mind, Gaara turned back to the mountains.

It seemed so tranquil to him.

Beautiful, even.

It was a very relaxing thought.

After a few moments, she looked down.

Her soft smile fading away from her face.

In sadness.

"Gaara-kun," She started, quietly. "Do you… do you think I'll ever find my father?"

"Someday, probably." Gaara replied. "If he's a Sand ninja like you said, then all we need to do is check the registration files. We'll be able to find him that way."

Nomasaki didn't know what to say.

"Even without a name," Gaara finished. "I'm sure we'll be able to find out who he is."

Surprised, Nomasaki turned to him.

"R-Really?!" She stammered. "You'll… y-you'll really help me find him?"

Gaara turned to her and nodded.

With her eyes glistening, Nomasaki smiled.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun." She whispered. "Thank you…"

A small, but faint smile formed on Gaara's lips as he looked at her.

There was always something about her that made him feel happy.

At peace.

She was like no one he had ever met.

It seemed like only yesterday she was the shy girl who he saved from dying in the desert.

That he saved from the Grass ninja three years ago.

And became his partner and assistant when he became the Fifth Kazekage.

He would do anything for her.

But to him, the reason was still unknown.

Although it did not really matter if he knew or not.

She was his friend.

His ally.

And his trusted assistant.

Content, he turned back towards the mountains in the distance.

That whole night, they watched the night sky.

Together…

* * *

That next day…

They had finally made it to the desert.

"Hmph! That mission took us long enough. All that just to deliver a slip of paper…" Hanone grumbled.

Walking through the desert with Nomasaki sitting on his back.

Softly smiling at him from above.

"Yes, the mission did take us a full two days, but it's good to see that our alliances with that village are even stronger now because of that." She stated.

A small chuckle passed through her lips.

"Also, it was nice to know that they didn't try to kidnap me again."

Suddenly, the calm air turned into a vicious gale.

It swept across the desert, making the sand cloud the moon in the night sky.

The gusts of wind were so powerful they could barely move past them.

They could barely see where they were going.

It was a brewing sandstorm.

"Just what we need…" Hanone grunted. "A sandstorm."

As he tried to block himself from the powerful winds, Gaara looked to his side.

He saw a large cave not too far from where they stood.

He knew they'd be safe there.

"This way." He said. "We have to take shelter. If we keep travelling through this, we could end up losing our way."

Nomasaki nodded.

"Right." She agreed.

Gaara started walking towards the stone cave, with Hanone following not far behind him…


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Wolf's Confession

* * *

It was now hours later, and the winds hadn't ceased.

The sandstorm didn't die out yet.

While Gaara sat, he looked across from him.

Towards Hanone and Nomasaki.

Hanone laid by the cave wall, with Nomasaki sleeping on his back of snow-white fur.

With intent light turquoise eyes, Gaara gazed at her sleeping.

Something about her sleeping had always interested him.

It seemed so peaceful.

"You must really like watching her sleep, judging by the way you're looking at her." Hanone spoke.

"It's been a long time since I've last slept." Gaara said. "I've forgotten what it's like, so seeing her sleep… interests me. I'm curious about it."

Hanone closed his eyes, and smirked.

"Heh. I knew it…" He said to himself.

Curiously, Gaara turned to the wolf.

"Just as I thought." Hanone said.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

Hanone opened his beastly eyes.

Calmly, the wolf turned to him.

"The way you always look at her… It's the same way you've been looking at her for the past three years, ever since she came to Sunagakure. I've only seen that look a few times in my seven hundred years…" The wolf spoke.

Gaara's eyes narrowed in curiosity, as well as surprise.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

Hanone gazed right into his eyes.

"Gaara," He started. "I know you're in love with Nomasaki-san."

Gaara's eyes widened.

It felt like his heart stopped from those words.

He froze.

Surprised Hanone could tell.

It was true.

He just would never admit to it.

"I've seen it since the day you rescued her three years ago," Hanone explained. "From those Grass ninja."

Gaara didn't say a word.

"And she has the same feelings for you." The wolf said, truthfully.

Gaara's eyes widened in great surprise from the words Hanone spoke.

He couldn't believe it.

How could it be possible that she loved him, too?

"How… How can she? I'm… I'm a monster! How could she ever love me?" Gaara stammered, still greatly surprised.

"You're not a monster to her." Hanone replied, sternly.

Nearly showing his fangs.

"She doesn't think you are at all. She even saw you when you were in your Shukaku state!"

A small growl passed his jaws.

After a moment, his massive jaws relaxed.

His growl ceasing.

Calming himself down.

"She knew you were a jinchuriki, but she didn't care. She loves you for who you are, for the person you are."

In sympathy, the wolf's eyes closed halfway.

Turning to the girl who was sleeping quietly on his back.

"Ever since I started teaching her the ninjutsu of her clan, she was always speaking of you, telling me about you." He said, quietly. "She truly admires you, Gaara, and she is very glad to have you in her life. She really, truly loves you, Gaara. She really does."

Gaara didn't know what to say.

He never thought it was possible for someone to love him, or even love him in return.

With widened light turquoise eyes, he looked down at the cold cave floor in front of him.

"That's the truth," Hanone said. "Every word of it."

Slowly, with his eyes closed halfway, Gaara looked up at the tired wolf.

Tiredly, Hanone yawned, closed his eyes, and laid his head against his large white paws.

The wolf was now asleep.

Gaara was the only one awake.

That whole night, Gaara watched Nomasaki peacefully sleep…

Without taking his eyes off her for a second…


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kage Summit's Eve

* * *

"So, they accepted, huh?" Kankuro asked.

Leaning his back against the wall in the Kazekage's office that morning.

Gaara turned to his older brother from his office desk.

Nodding once.

"Yes." He replied. "That village is now an ally with ours."

Kankuro closed his eyes and smirked.

"Heh. Times have changed, that's for sure." He said. "I thought Nomasaki might get kidnapped again by those ninja!"

When he turned to his little brother, Gaara shot him a vicious glare.

Piercing him.

-_Sheesh… what is with him? It was only a joke…_\- Kankuro thought, annoyed.

"Oh, speaking of Nomasaki," He started, getting back on topic. "Where is she?"

Gaara glanced at the window for a moment.

"She's gone on a mission right now." He answered, expressionlessly. "She won't be back until later."

He turned back to Kankuro.

"Why?"

"I was just curious." Kankuro sighed.

Closing his eyes for a moment.

He smirked again.

"I'm just surprised you didn't want to tag along with her again on that mission."

"Kankuro, Nomasaki's a jonin-level kunoichi." Gaara stated, sternly. "She can handle things herself."

Kankuro lifted his back from against the wall.

"You're probably right." He agreed.

After Kankuro spoke, Gaara's light turquoise eyes closed halfway.

Sadly.

Looking down at the paper and files on his office desk.

In silence.

Noticing the sudden quietness in the room, Kankuro looked back to his little brother.

"You worried about her, Gaara?" He asked, concerned.

Gaara shook his head.

"No, that's not it." He replied, quietly.

"Then what?" Kankuro pressed. "Something wrong?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed at the desk.

"It's nothing..." He answered.

No emotion on his tone at all.

Kankuro's eyes looked at him.

Worriedly.

He never saw Gaara like that before.

It was strange to him.

Whatever it was that was bothering him, it must be pretty big.

That was for sure.

Suddenly, someone started knocking on the office door.

"Enter." Gaara spoke, sternly.

To their surprise, a Cloud ninja had entered his office.

"Sorry to interrupt, Kazekage-sama," He started. "But I have a letter to give you from Raikage-sama."

Calmly, the Cloud ninja handed Gaara the letter.

Kankuro watched him read the letter with curious eyes.

Gaara's eyes had slightly narrowed after reading the letter.

"I see." He said. "A five Kage summit in the Land of Iron… concerning the matter of the Akatsuki."

"And your response, sir?" The Cloud ninja asked.

With serious light turquoise eyes, Gaara looked up to him.

"Tell the Raikage I'll be there." He replied. "We'll be there at the summit."

The Cloud ninja nodded.

"Very well, Kazekage-sama." He said. "I'll relay your reply to Raikage-sama immediately."

Then, the Cloud ninja left his office.

On his way home to the Land of Lightning.

* * *

That afternoon…

With a small smile, Nomasaki walked through the first streets of the village.

She had just returned from her tracking mission.

It was a success, as usual.

An A-ranked mission.

She had completed a total fifteen of those.

Although they took her a great deal of time to complete.

* * *

When she got to the door of the Kazekage's office, she knocked twice.

"Gaara-kun," She spoke, softly.

When she opened the door, no one was inside.

Odd.

She stepped inside for a moment.

Just as she thought.

He was not there.

After closing the door behind her, she started down the hall.

Towards the last door in the corridor.

There was one place she'd knew he'd be.

* * *

On the rooftop, he stood.

Looking down at his village from above.

Nomasaki walked towards him.

Hearing her approaching, Gaara turned to his side.

"You're back." He spoke. "And the mission?"

Nomasaki stood beside him.

Her hands grabbing onto the steel barriers in front of them.

"It was a success." She nodded up at him.

A small soft smile on her pale face.

"I see." Gaara said, turning away from her.

He looked down at his village once again.

Quietly.

Following his gaze, Nomasaki looked down at the village as well.

A gentle breeze blowing past them, swaying her long strands of golden blonde.

And his short messy head of crimson.

It was very calming.

"There's a five Kage summit in the Land of Iron." Gaara spoke, expressionlessly.

Nomasaki paused.

Turning to him with widened lilac eyes.

"R-Really?" She stammered.

Surprised.

"A-Are you… are you going?"

"I have to." Gaara answered.

Leaning over the steel barrier.

Gazing deeper into the village and desert in the distance.

"I'm the Kazekage. It's my duty."

Shyly, Nomasaki smiled.

Turning back to the horizon.

"O-Of course." She stuttered. "Forgive me for asking."

As the breeze blown past them again, her smile slowly faded.

"But… Gaara-kun," She started, quietly.

Curiously, Gaara straightened his back and looked at her.

"You'll be back soon, right?" Nomasaki asked, in a quiet worried voice.

Gaara gazed into her lilac eyes, and nodded.

Looking down at her feet, Nomasaki held her folded hands on her chest.

Concerned.

"Okay." She whispered. "Just be careful…"

Suddenly, she felt his warm hand gently touch the side of her face.

When she looked up to him, she saw his eyes gazing directly into hers.

Deeply.

Nomasaki blushed.

"I'll be fine." Gaara promised, in a stern, yet protective tone.

"Gaara-kun," Nomasaki murmured, shyly.

As her pale cheeks began to redden.

Slowly, they leaned in towards each other.

Their lips only breaths apart.

"Gaara, we have to go." Kankuro entered.

Interrupting them.

With concern entering her eyes again, Nomasaki watched.

Taking his hand away from Nomasaki's face, Gaara turned to him.

"Right." He nodded.

When Nomasaki turned to her side back at Gaara, he was nowhere to be seen.

Gone.

Staring into the desert horizon, she stood on the rooftop.

Alone.

The next time she would see him would be after the summit…

And she would wait.

Patiently for his return…


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Declaration of War

* * *

Two days later…

Gaara and his siblings returned to the village.

With sombre news.

The news of war.

* * *

"What?!" Nomasaki stammered. "A-A war?!"

In the Kazekage's office that night, it was just her and Gaara.

Only the two of them.

"We have no choice." Gaara explained. "The Akatsuki won't rest until they have the eight tails and nine tails jinchuriki in their possession."

Nomasaki fell to her knees.

In shock.

Horrified.

"This is the only way to stop them." Gaara said, quietly.

Nomasaki's hands clenched on her lap.

Holding her head down.

"How awful…" She shuddered.

Her soft voice quivering.

"After seeing my own village destroyed, I hoped that I would never see anything as devastating as that ever again… but this! This is a full-out war!"

She trembled.

"How horrible…"

Gaara's light turquoise eyes held sorrow from her words.

"I know, but it's the only way." He spoke. "This is the decision the five Kage made in the Land of Iron. It's the only way to stop the Akatsuki, and defeat them."

Nomasaki's head snapped back up.

Her eyes widened.

"Then that means…!" She realized.

She turned to him with a frightened look in her lilac eyes.

Gaara's eyes narrowed in guilt.

Adverting her gaze, he looked down at the floor beneath him.

"Gaara-kun, please!" Nomasaki pleaded, holding back tears. "Don't!"

She stood up on her feet.

Her eyes trying desperately to conceal her deep worry and sorrow.

"You shouldn't have to fight, you're the Kazekage! Our leader!" She cried.

Her fangs beginning to appear in her mouth.

"The leader is supposed to protect the people, not die along with them!"

Her lilac eyes watered.

"If you go out there, you're going to die! Gaara-kun, please, I-"

"You think I don't know what I'm doing?!" Gaara shot back, bitterly.

As cold and sharp as ice.

Nomasaki's eyes widened.

Her emotions pierced by the sharp tone.

She stood before him, in silence.

After seeing her reaction, Gaara turned away from her with sad empty eyes.

"I'm the Kazekage, it's my duty." He replied, quietly. "I have to do this, whether I like it or not."

His eyes closed halfway.

"…and if I die in battle, so be it."

Holding her hands into her chest, Nomasaki held her head down.

Sadly.

"Gaara-kun, please…" She whispered. "Don't talk like that…"

Her voice quiet.

"Just stop…"

Tears formed in her eyes.

"Please." She pleaded, holding back sobs.

"What's done is done." Gaara said.

His tone emotionless.

"I'm going to fight to protect my people. That's just the way it is."

Nomasaki bit her lip.

"Then…" She started.

Her fists clenched.

"Then I'm going, too!"

"No." Gaara objected.

"What do you mean 'no'?!" Nomasaki questioned, surprised. "I'm a jonin-level kunoichi! Your assistant!"

Her head lowered as she clenched her revealed fangs.

"Ever since I've become a jonin, whenever there was a crisis I could never do anything to stop it! When you were captured by the Akatsuki I could only do nothing but sit around and wait . . . but this time, surely I'll able to do something of worth!"

She looked into his eyes.

With a determined glance.

A glance Gaara rarely ever seen.

"I can do this! I can fight! But why don't you want me to?"

Gaara looked at her with a calm expression.

"Nomasaki, you're a very talented kunoichi." He spoke. "You are strong in body and in spirit. It's just…"

He looked away to the side.

His eyes closed halfway.

In sadness.

"Just?" Nomasaki asked, quietly. "Just what?"

Gaara looked into her deep lilac eyes.

With an intent stare.

His eyes almost pleading.

"…I don't want to lose you." He confessed.

Nomasaki's eyes widened.

Surprised.

"Gaara-kun," She spoke. "You-"

"Hey, Gaara,"

When they turned to the open door, Kankuro was seen.

Standing in the doorway.

"The council needs a word with you before we leave for the Allied Shinobi Forces." Kankuro said.

"I'll be right there." Gaara nodded.

And then joined his older brother.

Leaving the room.

Nomasaki held her hands into her chest.

Holding in her tears with all her might.

-_…You do care…_\- She thought, gratefully.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tanuki's Goodbye

* * *

Below, the crowds cheered.

Praising his words.

The words of the commander.

"Yeah!"

"You got it, Gaara-sama!"

"Hoorah, Kazekage-sama!"

A determined look appeared in Gaara's light turquoise eyes.

"Everyone who's with me," He announced. "Let's go!"

After giving his speech to his army of shinobi, the crowd cheered.

This will be the war to end all wars.

This was their last hope for peace.

* * *

Before leaving, Gaara appeared before Nomasaki with his sand.

Talking in private away from the thousands of troops.

With protective eyes, he gazed at her.

"If anything happens to me, I want you to take over leadership of the village." He said.

Surprised, Nomasaki looked up to him.

Her lilac eyes glistening with forming tears.

"Gaara-kun, please. Don't talk like that…" She pleaded, quietly. "Nothing's going to happen to you. So please, stop…"

A small smile appeared on her face.

"Besides," She chuckled. "A wolf as a kage… that wouldn't go over well with the superiors. There are many skilled ninja in Suna anyways, that are stronger than me."

Gaara looked to his side.

Dismissing her comment.

His eyes narrowed.

"Just in case, I need you to promise me that you'll take care of the village." He spoke.

Nomasaki looked up to him.

Wide-eyed.

Begrudgingly, she nodded.

To her surprise, Gaara held her close in his arms.

Gently, Nomasaki hugged him back, burying her face into his chest.

She didn't want him to leave.

She wanted to stay in his warm embrace.

But she knew it was for the best.

The army needed him.

He had to go.

After letting go of her, he gazed into her eyes.

Protectively.

"Stick close with the Fourth Division." He commanded. "I've got this."

With tear-glistening eyes, Nomasaki looked up to him.

"I'll be there if you require any assistance." She nodded.

"No! It's too dangerous." He objected. "You'll only get in the way."

"I don't care!" She barked.

Her sudden change in tone caught him by surprise.

She had a determined look in her eyes.

Replacing her fear and shyness.

Confidence.

Similar to someone he knew…

Uzumaki Naruto.

"You're the Kazekage, and I will protect you along with the rest of the division!"

Her words surprised him.

After a moment, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Okay."

"Just be careful." She said.

Her voice holding concern.

Gently, Gaara placed his hand on the side of her face.

"I will." He pledged. "I promise."

Softly, she smiled up at him.

Relieved.

With that, Gaara went on to lead the Fourth Division.

And Nomasaki following beside Temari.

Ready to fight in the war…


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Battlefield

* * *

The war dragged on…

Gaara had just defeated his father.

The Fourth Kazekage.

Rasa.

Who was brought back to life with Edo Tensei.

And had him sealed away forever.

Gaara now knew the truth of his mother.

Karura.

She truly did love him after all.

She was the spirit of his sand.

Protecting him for all those years.

It truly was his mother's will.

And still was.

Everything seemed a lot clearer to him now.

He felt lighter.

As if a large burden was suddenly lifted up from upon his chest.

He now faced the battlefield with a different outlook on things.

As his tearstained turquoise eyes seen the approaching enemies, he quickly turned.

Using his sand to cast them off and protect his comrades who stood on the battlefield's ground.

He knew there was still a lot more fighting and bloodshed yet to come.

It wouldn't end for a while.

After all, this was war.

* * *

Suddenly, Black Zetsu began to spawn on the battlefield.

Attacking the troops.

Just before Gaara could attack the next few enemies with his sand, a large white flash appeared in front of him.

Lunging out at the enemies with fangs and claws.

Viciously and without any mercy.

It was Hanone.

"Gaara-kun, we've come to help!"

Gaara's eyes widened.

He knew the soft voice well.

How was it possible?

When he looked to his side, he saw Nomasaki.

Her black-bladed sword drawn out.

Readied at her side.

"N-Nomasaki!" Gaara yelled, surprised.

"I told you I would come to help you." She spoke. "The division's cutting the Black Zetsu down at their end, but there seems to be more spawning here."

She turned to him.

"I'll be your backup!"

"Very well." He replied.

Forming hand-signs.

"Stay close to me and do as I say."

Nomasaki nodded.

"Understood!" She agreed.

Then, she closed her eyes in complete calmness.

Weaving many hand-signs in rapid speed.

"Wolf Style! Wolf God's Embodiment!"

That moment, a great force of energy surrounded her.

A strong invisible aura of chakra.

Before Gaara's very eyes, Nomasaki's long blonde hair turned snow-white.

The same color as her fur when in wolf-form.

And her fanged canine teeth were visible on her face.

When she opened her eyes, the irises were slit.

Like a beast's.

Wolf eyes.

Lastly, streams of red inscriptions appeared on her body.

From her limbs to her forehead.

"Nomasaki," Gaara said. "That jutsu,-"

"I know." Nomasaki answered.

Slightly surprised by her sudden change in attitude, Gaara turned to her.

Nomasaki looked out at the battlefield in front of her.

Her lilac eyes closed halfway.

"But…" She began. "I want to do everything I can to help you put and end to this war. Even if it means using this jutsu."

Gaara didn't speak.

He knew she meant what she said.

"I want to help you in any way I can." She finished.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

End

* * *

And with that, she sprung into battle.

Cutting down hoards of enemies left and right.

With both her sword skills and her wind release abilities.

The jutsu she was using gave her great power and strength.

Her speed enhanced immensely.

As well as her stamina and taijutsu.

However, the jutsu had its Achilles' Heel.

Its recoil.

* * *

Keeping a very close watch, Gaara fought off enemies nearby.

Using his sand in effortless ferocity.

"Nomasaki!" He yelled, as he could see enemies approaching from behind her.

In one quick motion, Nomasaki dodged the attack.

Mid-air she formed several hand signs.

"Wind release! Pressure palm!"

An immense force of wind swirled and shot towards the numerous Black Zetsu.

Destroying everything in its path.

After defeating the oncoming enemies, Gaara turned to her.

She threw her blade into the air, kicked an enemy, then reclaimed her katana and swung it towards the hoard using her Kekkei Genkai's energy.

"Earth release! Earth-shock wave!"

Suddenly, at the moment she slammed her palm onto the ground, an immense force dashed through the soil.

Taking out tens of spawning Black Zetsu.

* * *

After several moments of combat, the recoil engaged.

Suddenly, her power-granting jutsu dissipated.

With her hair returning to golden blonde and the red marks and wolf traits receding.

A tremor shot through her.

Wide-eyed, Nomasaki collapsed to her knees.

Panting and coughing up blood.

-_The jutsu ended sooner than I anticipated… This isn't good… Not now..!_\- She thought, weakly.

Seeing enemies quickly approaching, Gaara's eyes widened.

–_Damn it..!_\- He thought.

Within seconds, he was before her.

Guarding her.

With an enormous shield of sand protecting them.

"Nomasaki," He started. "Are you alright?"

Panting quietly, Nomasaki clenched her fists in the sand.

Trembling.

"I… I will be." She replied, panting. "Half of my chakra was drained… for that jutsu… Also,-"

Suddenly, a sharp pain throbbed through her left leg.

Whimpering, she grasped it.

Tightly.

"The toll it puts on the user's body… the Wolf God shows no mercy…"

"Will you be able to fight?" Gaara asked, with a concerned look.

With the pain disappearing, Nomasaki nodded as her reply.

She looked down, in a somber stare.

"I… I must be able to do something more…" She spoke, quietly. "To protect everyone…"

Turning to her, Gaara remained silent.

Nomasaki's grasp on the sand grew tighter.

"I'm a jonin… The Kazekage's assistant… but yet," Her fanged teeth clenched.

Frustrated.

"I'm still so weak…"

"You're not weak." Gaara spoke, without hesitation.

Surprised, Nomasaki looked up to meet his gaze.

"You became a jonin for a reason, Nomasaki." Gaara explained. "You are one of the most powerful kunoichi Sunagakure has ever known. You have done a lot to protect the village… even going as far as to fight in this war. You are far from weak. You are strong in both body and spirit. Remember that."

"Gaara-kun…" Nomasaki murmured.

With glistening lilac eyes.

"That's right…" She said, looking down. "I came here to protect the village, the ones most important to me, and…"

Gaara turned to her.

Looking at him without her usual nervousness, a faint smile became visible on her face.

"…I came here to protect you."

Suddenly, the sand shield concealing them from the outside began to tremble.

Piece by piece slowing trailing off in streams.

Moving slightly closer to her, Gaara observed the crumbling shield.

"Nomasaki," He began. "I know this isn't the time or place for this… but I may never have the chance to tell you if this war doesn't end the way we have planned."

His words caught her by surprise.

"Nomasaki," He continued. "I love you. And that's why I'm protecting you."

Nomasaki's eyes widened.

He felt the same way that she felt about him.

"Gaara-kun," She spoke. "I love you, too."

Looking down, she gently smiled.

"You helped me learn to accept myself for who I was, whether I was human or wolf…" She proclaimed. "You were always there… protecting me… no matter what. It's because of you that I was able to succeed in becoming the shinobi that I am today. You saved me, and I can't express enough how grateful I am to you… for everything."

The shield's tremors got louder and more violent.

"Gaara-kun, I love you so much that I-"

Before she could finish, his lips were touching hers.

Very softly.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Nomasaki kissed him in return.

Sharing his affections.

Gaara kissed her a second time, passionately.

Cradling her face with his palms.

Scared for the outcome of the war, Nomasaki returned his action as gentle as could be.

She then held him very close and rested her head on his chest.

Trying very hard to prevent her tears from escaping.

"This is going to be the end… isn't it..?" She whispered.

"Not if we let it be the end." Gaara replied, keeping close watch on the frail shield.

He gazed at her with a stern expression.

"I'm going to do everything I can in my power as the Kazekage to stop this war." He explained. "Nomasaki, I need you to assist with the Fifth Division. The other Kage and myself got this."

Nomasaki nodded.

Without hesitation.

As he could sense enemies building up on the outside walls, Gaara readied himself.

"Stay close." He commanded.

With the swift motion of his hand, the sand shield's remaining segments shot out towards the foes.

Knocking them away.

Quickly, Hanone appeared before them.

"Nomasaki-san!"

Nomasaki turned.

"Hanone!"

Surprised to see her companion unharmed.

Climbing up on her summoning wolf, Gaara approached her one final time.

"We'll meet again at the end of this war." He proclaimed.

A calm expression on his face of pale.

"I promise."

Nodding, Nomasaki accepted his words.

Once Gaara left to fight alongside the Kage, Nomasaki leaned down towards Hanone's ear.

"The Fifth Division," She spoke. "We must help them."

"Understood!" The beast gnarled.

And with that the wolf and the kunoichi left the sand battlefield…

To aid the Fifth Division…


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Father

* * *

"Hanone," Nomasaki began. "Can you sense them?"

Hanone flared his nostrils while he darted through the barren landscape.

"Yes," He growled. "A few close by… More farther ahead."

Nomasaki looked ahead with narrowed eyes that held determination.

She knew there would be a lot of fighting for her in the near future.

And she was prepared for it.

"The large mass of chakra…" She said. "That must be the Fifth Division. Another four kilometers from our position."

Suddenly, an aura passed through her.

"There,"

In the blink of an eye, she leapt from Hanone's back and withdrew her katana.

Slicing the enemy in half.

More began to appear as if from nowhere.

"Hanone," Nomasaki said. "Take out as many as you wish."

The large wolf showed its pearl white fangs.

"My pleasure!" It gnarled.

Violently, he burst through the onslaught of Black Zetsu.

Leaving Nomasaki's cover.

* * *

The black Zetsu were spawning everywhere.

Switching from wolf to human, Nomasaki cut down as many of them as she could.

Her body was still recovering from her trump card jutsu.

Weak from the exhaustion of her chakra.

And the after-affects the jutsu gave her.

After taking out the last one of her end, another Zetsu spawned in her blindspot.

Just when she was halfway through weaving hand signs, a sharp pain jolted her shoulder and leg.

She flinched.

-_Damn it..! Not again..!_-

Before the Zetsu could strike, a figure appeared.

As if from nowhere.

Slicing the Zetsu multiple times before it crumbled to the ground to nothing.

Bewildered, she paused.

"How…?"

As he put away his bladed weapon, the man stood up.

His back facing her.

The man had fading orange hair, and wore the standard flak jacket and uniform for all chunin-and-above shinobi.

His speed impressed her.

It was even greater than her own, if not the same.

As well as his sword-wielding skills.

Who was this person?

"Entering the battlefield alone is dangerous." The man spoke to her. "Are you hurt?"

Nomasaki shook her head.

When the man turned towards her, something jolted in her memory.

He looked strikingly familiar to her, but she did not know why.

Have they met before?

She could not remember.

He was a Sand ninja, judging by his forehead protector.

Has she seen him within the village?

The man stared at her, wide-eyed.

"It… It can't be…" He stammered. "Mikomi-san?"

Nomasaki's eyes widened.

Greatly surprised.

But then, her expression saddened.

She shook her head, looking down.

"No." She answered. "I am her daughter, Yamamori Nomasaki."

The man's expression was shocked.

Speechless.

"I…" He started. "I think I recognize you now. Your Kazekage-sama's assistant, aren't you? The one not from Suna."

"Who are you?" Nomasaki questioned him. "How do you know of my mother and myself?"

The man stepped forward.

"I am Samamoto Kyō." He began. "I am your father, Nomasaki-san."

Nomasaki's lilac eyes widened.

She could not believe it.

At long last, she had finally met her father.

Her father.

The man who had abandoned her and her mother.

The father she never knew.

The Sand ninja.

"Speaking of Mikomi-san," Kyō continued. "Where is your mother? Is she here as well?"

From hearing his question, Nomasaki's widened expression of shock turned into an expression of somber contempt.

"I'm afraid you're seven years too late..." She replied. "She has passed away."

"I see…" Kyō said, quietly.

"'Father', if that's what you want me to call you…" Nomasaki uttered, her fanged teeth beginning to show.

Kyō watched, intently.

"Why…?" Nomasaki began, quietly. "Why…?"

Her fists clenched at her sides.

"Why did you abandon us?!"

Kyō was surprised by his daughter's sudden questioning.

Caught off-guard.

"Why would you abandon your own wife and child?!" Nomasaki yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Mother spent the last years of her life… in sickness… waiting for you! She died of a broken heart! All because you thought we were monsters! How dare you approach me now without guilt! It's your fault she's dead!"

Tears dropped to the ground beneath her.

One by one.

"Part of the reason why… I… became a shinobi was so I could understand you in some way… but what you have done to us," She sobbed.

She glared at him.

Her lilac eyes tearstained.

Rage in her once gentle eyes.

"…cannot be forgiven!"

* * *

Suddenly, she withdrew her blade and attacked him.

Kyō didn't move.

His gaze adverting hers in a somber nature.

* * *

Nomasaki's sword was inches away from striking him.

The blade quivered in her grasp while her sobs broke through.

Frustrated she gave in to her sadness and her rage.

In surrender.

Dropping her sword as she stepped back.

"Forgive me…" She sobbed, silently.

Her body trembled.

Overcome with her despair and anger.

"I am sorry, Nomasaki-san." Kyō spoke. "But no matter how many times I say it, it can't bring your mother back… Can it?"

Nomasaki remained silent.

"I never thought once, not even for a second, that you and your mother were monsters." He explained. "That's not why I left Yamagakure."

Gaining her attention, Nomasaki listened.

Kyō looked towards the horizon. "The truth is…"

"Not long after you were born, the Third Shinobi World War had ended. It was because of that war that I was stationed in Yamagakure." He began. "But… once the conflict was over, we were ordered to return back to Sunagakure. Our village was experiencing cuts, and tensions with other neighboring villages were at an all-time high…"

His brown eyes saddened.

"I stayed in Yamagakure for as long as I could, that is… until they found out I didn't return." He continued. "They threatened to classify me as a rogue ninja if I did not return back to Sunagakure. I didn't want to put you or your mother in danger, so I… I left."

Nomasaki was speechless.

Appalled by his truth.

"I can't tell you how bad I wish I could've seen you grow up, stayed with your mother for her final days, and I regret not spending that valuable time with you. I'm sorry…"

To his surprise, Nomasaki hugged him.

Gently.

"Father…" She said, quietly. "You are here now."

Tears streaming from her closed eyes.

Kyō smiled, hugging his daughter in return.

The last time he held her was when she was an infant.

He wanted to weep…

For the time he had lost…


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Against Edō Tensei

* * *

"So you're a jonin, and the assistant to Kazekage-sama?" Kyō smirked. "Ironic, considering we're both Sand ninja. Why did you leave Yamagakure?"

Nomasaki's eyes strayed to the side, narrowed.

Sadly.

"The entire village was destroyed by a hoard of bandits five years ago…" She replied. "Hanone and I fled, but we're unsure of any other survivors."

"I see." Kyō nodded. "And Hanone is-?"

Suddenly, a growling white flash separated the two.

"Get away from her!" The large wolf growled. "Bastard!"

Threateningly.

"And you dare show your face to me?! Samamoto Kyō?!"

Nomasaki appeared before the beast.

"Hanone! Stop!" She ordered. "It's alright."

Begrudgingly, the wolf halted its offensive.

Dismayed, but obedient.

-_So he hasn't changed a bit…_\- Kyō thought, laughing to himself.

Relieved.

-_At least I know Nomasaki-san was in good hands…_-

Once everything was calmed, Nomasaki turned to him.

"Are you part of the Fifth Division?" She asked, curiously.

Kyō nodded.

"Yes," He answered. "I was just heading back there… before I sensed more of those strange enemies lurking."

* * *

Suddenly, the wind had picked up.

Gusts blew across the barren land before them.

Throwing dust and dirt into the air.

Blocking out the sun form their view.

"What's going on?" Nomasaki questioned, shocked.

Her eyes widened.

In the distance before her, she saw a white wolf.

Watching her.

With stern-like lilac eyes.

She began to shiver.

Fearful.

-_What is happening..?!_-

Kyō had seen it, too.

Hanone looked on with a suspicious glance.

"I don't know if you feel the same way, Nomasaki-san," He started. "But I can't sense any chakra within this being."

"Neither can I…" Nomasaki stammered.

Frightened.

The wolf drew closer.

Closer.

Until, finally…

It transformed.

"I am sorry to meet you again, like this… my daughter…"

Nomasaki's eyes of lilac widened greatly.

Horrified.

Before her stood a beautiful woman with long flowing blonde hair.

She had gentle lilac eyes and a pale complexion.

Wearing a red and gold kimono.

"It..! It… can't be! It's not possible!" Kyō said to himself.

Absolutely shocked.

"Mikomi-san?!"

Mikomi stood before the two Sand ninja and her former wolf.

Resurrected by Edō Tensei.

Nomasaki trembled where she stood.

"M…Mother…" She said, quietly.

Hanone didn't seem impressed.

"The enemy has no force on its own so they resurrect fallen ninja? How disgusting…" He spat through his fangs.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Mikomi spoke, ever so gently. "Hanone-sama."

"Mother…" Nomasaki stammered. "Why resurrect you? I don't understand…"

"I know." Mikomi answered. "The one who summoned me commanded me here… my mind acts freely, but my new body… it does not…"

"Edō Tensei…" Kyō began. "A forbidden jutsu... How dare they use such a technique against us!"

Suddenly, Mikomi's arm began to quiver.

"Forgive me, Nomasaki-san." She spoke.

That moment, her sword was withdrawn from her sleeve.

Ready to attack.

Quickly, Nomasaki blocked with her blade.

As pressure from their two strengths built up, they both distanced themselves on the battlefield.

"It seems as though my summoner is commanding my body to fight…" Mikomi explained. "Please defeat me so I may return to the afterlife."

"The nerve of them..!" Hanone growled.

Seeing her father drawing out his weapon from the corner of her eye, Nomasaki turned back.

"Father, Hanone…" She started. "Please, get back."

Kyō was surprised.

Nomasaki turned away, facing her mother.

A serious glint to her eyes.

"This is a battle between Yamamori!"

And so the battle began…


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Guardian of the Wolf

* * *

Quickly, Nomasaki appeared before Mikomi.

Swinging her black katana.

Covered in her chakra.

Blocking it with her own blade, Mikomi defended against her attacks.

She then grabbed her sword's handle, pulling it apart.

Revealing them to be dual-swords.

After blocking and defending against each other's attacks, Nomasaki weaved hand signs.

"I see you're using what I taught you…" Mikomi stated.

"Wind release! Violent Funnel!"

Weaving similar signs, Mikomi countered it with the same jutsu.

Their two attacks canceling each other out.

Making a crater on the battlefield.

* * *

Switching back and forth from human to wolf, they fought.

Valiantly.

"Forgive me, but my caster is making me use that jutsu…"

Nomasaki prepared herself.

Weaving the same hand signs.

Once she transformed into the being of Wolf God's Embodiment, she engaged in battle.

Against the one who perfected the technique.

The two Yamamori clashed.

* * *

The battle went on…

After each passing minute, small tears appeared on Mikomi's husk.

While small drops of blood were on Nomasaki's clothes, with cuts on her face.

-I_t's too much..!_\- She thought. –_My chakra is weakening… and to think I used this jutsu a second time within one day…_-

Her technique dispelled.

Coughing up more blood then ever, she collapsed to her knees.

She could feel a muscle tearing in her calf.

And her collarbone weakened by the impact of the chakra.

Her body shaking.

Weakened more than ever.

Suddenly, she froze.

She felt a dense chakra behind her.

"No…" She murmured.

* * *

Before she could react, Mikomi struck her with a powerful wind release jutsu.

Striking her back and right shoulder blade.

Blood stained the earth and tearing Nomasaki's flak jacket.

Screaming in agony, she collapsed.

Mikomi formed a single hand sign.

Tears flowing from her Edō Tensei eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She said, quietly. "Summoning jutsu!"

* * *

Suddenly, Hanone was teleported from his place by Kyō.

Beside his past master.

His will changed with that of the Edo Tensei.

"I… can't control myself!" The beast roared. "Nomasaki-san, run!"

Lunging out on Nomasaki, who lay weakened on the battlefield.

His protégée.

And ally.

* * *

Barely able to look at her fate, Nomasaki's body quivered.

* * *

_Five years ago…_

_In Yamagakure…_

_Hanone layed upon the hilltop with a young Nomasaki._

_Looking down at the snow covered village below._

_"Do not be afraid." The wolf spoke. "The Kekkei Genkai of the Yamamori is not something to be feared."_

_"But," Nomasaki asked. "When will it happen? When will I become a wolf?"_

_The sun began to disappear from the mountain's view._

_"When the time is right…" Hanone explained. "Your wolf form will reveal itself to you. It will protect you."_

_The wolf turned to the young girl._

_"…as I protect you. As your guardian and mentor."_

* * *

"Forgive me, Hanone…" Nomasaki wept.

Tears forming in her eyes.

From the pocket of her flak jacket, she pulled out a scroll.

Weakly.

Opening it and weaving several hand signs.

"Summoning jutsu! Dispel!"

Before his jaws could crush her, Hanone was transported back into the darkness of the scroll.

Knowing what could happen, Nomasaki took a kunai from her left leg satchel.

Readying the weapon.

Tears forming in her lilac eyes.

"Forgive me…"

With as much force she could use, she stabbed the scroll.

Nullifying its powers.

Forever.

"Hanone…" Nomasaki sobbed, silently. "I'm sorry…"

She had lost her most trusted friend and partner.

Her guardian.

Her mentor.

And her summoning wolf.

The throb of her torn back muscles ripped through her like a thousand knives.

Struggling, she pulled herself up off the ground.

Blood dripping down her leg.

Forming a small puddle beside her.

Panting, she formed a single hand sign.

"I am not going to die here…" She proclaimed. "Not in vain! I am a wolf! I won't be killed that easily!"

She focused her chakra's energy.

Closing her eyes.

-_Hanone… I am using what you taught me…_-

When she opened her eyes, her sadness was gone.

Replaced by courage.

"This ends here!" She yelled.

Her fangs showing.

The last of her chakra was summoned.

Her hair began to flow from its power.

"Wolf Style! Beast's Intent!"

Suddenly, Mikomi froze.

A genjutsu.

Freezing the enemy with a wolf's intent to kill.

Hanone's specialty.

Paralyzing the victim in fear.

Nomasaki seen her chance.

"Wind release! Sword Imprisonment!"

Out of nowhere, six black blades appeared above Mikomi.

Binding her body to the earth.

She could no longer use her hands, legs, or even move.

The battle was over.

Mikomi's Wolf God's Embodiment faded, her chakra no longer being of use.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Chakra blades…" Nomasaki answered, weakly. "From my chakra… you can't move. This battle is done…"

Mikomi looked down for a moment.

"You've done a good job, Nomasaki-san." She said, softly. "I am proud of you."

Nomasaki collapsed to her knees.

In agony.

"At least now the enemy can't use you..." She panted. "When they release the technique, you'll be free…"

"Thank you." Mikomi replied.

Kyō stepped forward.

"Mikomi-san, I…-"

"No need." Mikomi finished.

Kyō was surprised.

Mikomi smiled.

"It's alright. I understood the circumstances. I do not blame you for anything."

Tears formed in Kyō's eyes.

"Mikomi-san…" He spoke, quietly.

"Nomasaki-san," Mikomi began. "Your father and I are very proud of you for what you have become. You are an excellent shinobi, and we love you very much. And I know Hanone-sama is just as proud as we are."

Mikomi sighed.

"I am sorry we have reunited this way, but alas that is the way things occur."

Gently, Nomasaki smiled.

"Thank you, mother…" She said, softly.

A beam of light suddenly hit Mikomi.

The Edō Tensei was released.

"I will see you on the other side… someday." She proclaimed.

And then she was gone, with her previous husk turned to dust.

Back to the afterlife.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Thank You

* * *

When Nomasaki awoke, she was in a medic unit tent.

Her vision blurred.

She was connected to an IV.

Her neck, shoulder, chest, legs, and back were covered in bandages.

"W…Where…am I..?"

Her whole body ached.

Trembling from the immense deep wounds in her back.

"You're awake!" Kyō exclaimed, sitting beside her.

"Excuse me," A healer interrupted. "Are you her father?"

The healer was donning the standard shinobi's uniform.

She had light pink hair and deep green eyes.

Haruno Sakura.

Kyō looked to her, nodding.

Calmly, Sakura sat on her knees before where Nomasaki lay.

A green aura of chakra appearing over her palms.

"This may hurt a little." She warned.

She placed her glowing hands over Nomasaki's chest.

Nomasaki flinched.

In pain.

Once she relaxed, her hazy eyes drifted towards Sakura.

Remembering her.

"You…" She began, very weakly. "You had… healed… Kankurō, right…?"

Surprised, Sakura turned to her.

Nomasaki panted, quietly.

"When… Gaara-kun was… kidnapped… by the… Akatsuki…?"

Sakura's eyes closed halfway.

Sadly.

"Yes." She replied.

She remembered the injured girl before her.

Very faintly.

-_This must be Yamamori Nomasaki… the "wolf girl" they spoke of earlier…_\- She thought.

"Haruno Sakura…" Nomasaki spoke, in a quiet voice. "Is that… correct…?"

Sakura nodded.

A faint gentle smile appeared on Nomasaki's wounded face.

"I… would like to… to thank you…" She began. "For helping us… save… Gaara-kun… Thank you…"

Looking on helplessly, Sakura smiled.

Nodding.

Flattered and thankful.

Weakly, Nomasaki coughed up blood once again.

Cringing in pain.

"Nomasaki-san!" Kyō yelled.

He could hardly bear to watch his only child suffer.

It was tearing him apart.

The green aura on Sakura's palms strengthened.

"This is bad…" She spoke. "She has a fractured collarbone, several cracked ribs, and gashes in her back and left leg… her back being the more serious…"

Gritting her teeth.

Frustrated.

"She's lost too much blood. There's not much I can do…"

Seriously, she turned to Kyō.

"She needs to be taken back to Sunagakure as fast as possible." She explained. "Before she enters a critical state."

Looking back to Nomasaki, her gaze saddened.

"She's too wounded to fight anymore in this war. The war is over for her…"

She turned back to Kyō.

"There is a Sand ninja squadron about to report back to Suna." She said, calmly. "You should be able to travel back with them. I'll tell them you'll be joining them."

Kyō nodded.

"Thank you." He replied.

Grateful for her kindness.

* * *

Nearby, they could hear a group of ninja conversing.

Speaking very loudly.

"Hey! Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Kazekage-sama and Tsuchikage-sama defeated the past Kage!"

"Past Kage?"

"Yeah! The ones brought back with Edo Tensei!"

"That's Kazekage-sama! No one stands a chance against him!"

* * *

Nomasaki remembered...

* * *

_Three years earlier…_

_After the conclusion of the Chunin exams…_

_When Gaara and Nomasaki became chunin level shinobi…_

_They were outside together._

_Alone._

_"I can't believe it… I did it." Nomasaki spoke, surprised._

_"You've met all of the requirements." Gaara explained. "You're a skilled enough shinobi to earn the title of Chunin."_

_Surprised, Nomasaki turned to him._

_A faint trace of red on her cheeks._

_"Y-You think so?" She asked, shyly._

_Gaara nodded._

_Looking away in a shy nature, Nomasaki smiled to herself._

_"T-Thank you." She said. "You're very skilled as well, Gaara-kun."_

_Gaara's eyes narrowed on the horizon before him._

_"I still have a long way to go… to prove myself." He spoke._

_Curiously, she turned to him._

_"To prove yourself?" She repeated._

_"I want to become Kazekage." He explained, calmly. "To protect the village. As its leader."_

_"I can see that happening." Nomasaki replied._

_With a trace of slight surprise, Gaara turned towards her._

_Nomasaki closed her eyes._

_Smiling softly._

_"You would make a great Kazekage." She spoke. "You would make a great leader for Sunagakure. I'm sure of it."_

_From hearing her words, a very faint trace of a smile became apparent on his pale face._

_Glad that someone shared the same ideals as himself._

_"…A-And if you need any help…" She continued._

_Gaara turned to her._

_Nomasaki's eyes held newfound courage._

_Replacing her frequent shyness._

_"I will be there for you. Because… I believe in you."_

* * *

Nomasaki could hear them.

Her wolf-like sensory hearing heightened.

"G… Gaara-kun…" She whispered, ever so silently.

Hearing her voice startled Sakura and Kyō.

Amazed she could still speak.

In her current state.

"He… He's alright…" Nomasaki sighed. "Thank goodness…"

Her faded lilac eyes closed.

Weakened greatly by her wounds.

She was now unconscious.

Adrift in the arms of sleep.

* * *

I_n her dreams, she saw a great white wolf._

_With red markings on its fur._

_It was gently snowing._

_The creature walked towards a small shrine that was surrounded by cherry blossoms._

_And disappeared behind it…_

_The Wolf God…_


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Eve of the Red Moon

* * *

It was a long and rough trek, but the squad of Sand ninja had safely returned Nomasaki to the village…

To be treated for her wounds…

* * *

She was in a room on the top floor of the hospital.

In the critical care unit.

The medical ninja and doctors did everything they could.

Successfully, they managed to stabilize Nomasaki's condition.

Without fail.

Sleeping, she lay on her back in her hospital bed.

No one else in the room.

Most of her body covered in new bandages beneath her hospital gown.

A sudden scream fell upon her ears.

Her lilac eyes jolted open.

Startled.

The screaming continued.

It sounded like it was coming from outside.

Her body still felt numb from the morphine they injected during her surgery.

However, she was determined to move.

Slowly and struggling, Nomasaki got out of her hospital bed, and started down the eerily empty and quiet hallway.

When she got to the balcony door, she stumbled.

Clutching the doorknob for balance.

Regaining her footing, she lifted herself up.

Opening the door.

* * *

Everywhere in the village streets, people were running.

Panicking.

Shouting.

"T-The sky!"

"What's happening?!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"The moon!"

* * *

Nomasaki clutched the railing of the balcony.

Her eyes watching the scene in horror.

Terrified.

"W-What…" She stammered. "W-What's going on?!"

She had never seen something so horrifying.

Until she looked up into the sky.

At that moment, her eyes were drawn to it.

The red moon.

Infinite Tsukuyomi.

The eternal genjutsu…

In her mind, her dream became her reality…

Her ultimate dream…

* * *

_Through the eyes of the genjutsu, Nomasaki lived a happy life._

_Living in an unharmed Yamagakure no Sato._

_Within the mountains she loved so much._

_Covered in snow and in silver._

_Alongside her, holding her hand, her lover._

_The love of her life._

_Gaara of the Sand._

_The Fifth Kazekage._

_Smiling adoringly at her presence._

_Watching in awe from the porch of her family home, her mother and father._

_Kyō and Mikomi._

_Together like they were supposed to be._

_Overwhelmed with happiness of their only child and daughter's engagement._

_Talking in private about the future wedding plans._

_With Hanone keeping careful guard with his watchful eyes._

_Over the family that dwelled within the mountain village._

_Nothing could destroy the warmth and comfort she felt within her heart._

_From her dream that became her reality…_

_Through the eyes of the infinite dream…_

_She did not want to wake up…_


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

War's End

* * *

After several days of combat and battle, the Fourth Great Shinobi War had finally ended…

Ōtsutsuki Kaguya was defeated once and for all…

Peace returning to the land…

* * *

One of the Sand ninja doing normal border patrol spotting something.

"Could it be?"

He raced to the telescope.

Adjusting its angle.

His eyes widened.

In great surprise and joy.

"E-Everyone, come quick! Kazekage-sama and the forces have returned!"

* * *

Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō were welcomed back like heroes.

As well as the other Suna ninja that had taken part.

Shouts of praise echoed throughout Sunagakure.

After all, it was a joyous occasion.

There was now peace.

* * *

When they made it to the rooftop of the Kazekage's mansion, they had seen them.

Catching them by surprise, Nomasaki and her father stood.

They were out gazing into the village streets.

To see what was going on.

Gaara stood before her.

Tears formed in Nomasaki's eyes of lilac.

Overjoyed.

Without saying a word, she ran to him.

Suddenly, she lost her footing.

Stumbling from her injuries.

Before she could fall, Gaara caught her in his arms.

Once she realized he was holding her, Nomasaki buried her face in his chest.

Hugging him very tightly.

Closing his eyes, Gaara held her close to him.

Relieved she was alright.

That she was there with him.

He could feel her sobbing quietly into him.

"It's okay…" He said quietly.

"I'm just…" Nomasaki wept, quietly. "So happy that you're here, Gaara-kun…"

Kankurō and Temari looked on.

Glad to see their friend was safe.

After embracing the young Kazekage, Nomasaki turned to Temari and Kankurō.

With tearstained eyes filled with relief.

She hugged them both.

"And you, too." She spoke, softly. "Temari-san, Kankurō-san."

Kankurō smirked.

"We were worried about you, too." He replied. "We heard you got hurt."

Nomasaki let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, I did." She smiled. "But I will be okay, once I fully recover."

Temari took notice of the orange-haired ninja's presence.

"Nomasaki, who is this guy?" She asked, in suspicion.

"Oh," Nomasaki said, surprised.

Taking her time, she walked towards Kyō.

Then turned back to the other Sand ninja.

"This is my father," She introduced, gently. "Samamoto Kyō. We met on the battlefield."

"Your father?" Kankurō repeated, surprised.

Gaara was surprised as well.

"So you finally found him." He spoke.

With a soft smile, Nomasaki nodded at him.

Kyō stepped forward towards the young Kazekage.

"So I'm finally face to face with the Kazekage… This is surely a privilege!" He said, smiling. "Come to think of it, I do recognize you now, Gaara of the Sand."

He bowed his head to him.

In debt.

"I'd like to thank you for protecting Nomasaki-san since her arrival in the village." He thanked. "I am truly thankful for you protecting my daughter with your life, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara nodded.

"It's the least I could do for her." He stated. "It's because of her that I was able to become Kazekage. I love her."

Those last three words he spoke had surprised Temari and Kankurō greatly.

Almost shocking them.

He had finally learned to love.

Nomasaki was surprised as well.

He had admitted it in public.

In front of her own father.

Kyō smirked to himself.

-_My daughter and the Kazekage, eh…?_\- He thought. –_The world really is unpredictable…_-

Gaara looked around for a moment.

Curiously.

Then turned to Nomasaki.

"Where is Hanone-sama?" He asked.

Nomasaki's eyes closed halfway in grief.

Biting her lip to stop the tears from flowing from her eyes.

Kyō adverted his gaze.

Nomasaki closed her eyes.

Walking towards the door.

She left.

Gone to conceal her guilt and her sadness…

With Gaara watching.

Eyes filled with concern…


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Moonlight

* * *

Later that night…

Nomasaki was alone in her apartment.

Looking out at the full moon from her window.

Mourning the loss of her dear friend and ally.

The wolf who had raised her.

Protected her.

The one who taught her the ways of her ancient clan.

Her wolf.

The guilt she felt was unimaginable.

Someone knocked at her door.

Taking her time, very somberly, she made her way to the guest.

Opening the door a crack.

"Can I come in?"

It was Gaara.

Despite Shukaku not dwelling within him for nearly a year, he could still not sleep.

His insomnia was too strong.

* * *

In her living room…

"So that's what happened?" Gaara asked.

Sitting on her couch.

Nomasaki nodded.

"Yes…" She spoke, quietly.

She held her head down into her lap.

Devastated.

"I feel so guilty… He was my companion… my teacher… my guardian… and I betrayed him."

"No." Gaara interrupted.

Surprised, she looked up to him.

"You did what you had to do, Nomasaki. It was the only way you could've stopped what the Edō Tensei did…"

He turned to her.

Sympathetically.

"Hanone-sama would respect your decision. I know he would."

Quietly, Nomasaki sat.

Thinking about what he had said.

And he was right.

Somehow, her guilt began to drift away.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun…" She spoke, softly.

Her eyes closed halfway, she gazed into the tea cup she held in her hands.

"Once I recover, I'm going to Yamagakure. I need to find him."

"Are you going alone?" He asked.

She remembered the vision she had when she was unconscious.

The forest.

The shrine.

The Wolf God.

Was it a premonition?

"I might have to, I don't have a choice." She replied.

Placing her tea on the table before her.

"Something's telling me I need to go to a shrine of some sort, within the clan's forest."

"I see." He nodded. "Well, if you need any backup, you know where you can find it."

She smiled at him.

Glad that he was concerned with her interests.

"Thank you."

* * *

A moment of silence passed by.

"I… was really worried about you."

"I was worried about you, too." He answered.

He turned to her.

His eyes holding a great sense of concern and guilt.

"How badly are you hurt?"

Nomasaki's eyes closed halfway.

Sadly.

Gently, she grabbed her long golden hair.

Tossing it over her shoulder.

Very cautiously, she untied her kimono's obi.

Holding it close to her chest.

Revealing her bare back to him.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock.

A huge red gash was imprinted onto her skin.

Spreading from her right shoulder, to the middle of her spinal column.

"During that battle, I was gravely wounded…" Nomasaki began. "It was the closest to death I had ever come… against my strongest opponent…"

Her hands clutched her kimono against her chest.

Tighter.

"This wound will scar me for the rest of my life… It's ugly… Everything about it…"

"You're beautiful." He said.

Nomasaki turned to him.

Surprised by his words.

Her lilac eyes glistening in the light of the moon.

"You… You really think so?" She stammered.

He nodded.

She could feel her cheeks redden as she looked into his eyes.

Very intently, they gazed at each other.

Their attraction building up between them.

The tanuki and the wolf.

As she could feel her heart begin to beat faster, her grip on her kimono tightened against her breasts.

She could feel a draft caress her scarred back.

Her spine tingling like a live-wire.

To Gaara, Nomasaki was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She had a slender build, fair skin, and alluring womanly features.

Her hair was as gold as the desert sun, falling over her shoulders in strands.

Her gentle eyes were the color of the lilacs of spring.

He felt like he could stare into them forever.

And he knew and had fully accepted that he was in love with her.

In love with a wolf.

As Nomasaki looked at him, blushing, her fingers slightly trembled.

Desire flooded her mind.

He was a young man with strong facial features, and a thin-yet-muscular build.

Short messy red hair of a crimson shade, and pale skin with a deep, yet stoic expression.

He had pupil-less turquoise eyes ringed like a tanuki's.

Mysterious.

His glance had always intrigued her.

He was very handsome to her, and was the Kazekage.

And he was staring right at her on her couch in the darkened room.

With her back naked and exposed to him.

Trusting him with her vulnerability.

Nervousness setting in, she turned away.

"You're trembling," He said, quietly. "Are you scared?"

She shook her head.

He placed his palm on the side of her face.

Gently.

"No, I'm not." She answered, almost whisper-like. "I trust you."

She looked up to meet his intent gaze.

Her face blushing red.

"...Because it's you."

Then, he leaned in and kissed her.

Adoringly.

With her embracing him.

Forgetting that her kimono was undone.

Exposing herself for what she was.

Kissing him passionately in return.

* * *

They gave in to urges they had never felt so strongly before.

Their love had blossomed that night.

As the night opened up for the two of them…

Along with the moonlight…


	29. Chapter 28 (Part II End)

Chapter 28

Farewell

* * *

That next morning…

Nomasaki awoke in her bed with Gaara's face nuzzled in behind her neck.

Holding her against him with his strong arms.

As if he never wanted to let go.

They started in the living room but had ended up in the bedroom somehow.

Under the blankets.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

With a soft smile, she turned to him and nodded.

"Did you?"

He shook his head of messy crimson hair.

"I watched you sleep." He stated. "It seems very peaceful."

He rested his head beside hers on her pillow.

His turquoise eyes seeming nervous.

"That… didn't hurt you… did it?"

"No," She replied. "Um…"

She turned to him.

Seeming embarrassed.

Her face flushing red.

"I didn't… act t-too wolf-like, d-did I?"

He held her tighter.

Affectionately.

"You were human."

Blushing, Nomasaki smiled in relief.

She turned back to her previous position.

Going back to sleep.

Gaara didn't want to get out of her bed.

He wanted to stay.

So he did.

Holding her close that early morning.

* * *

Later…

Gaara returned to his office.

From spending the night at Nomasaki's apartment.

He did not know what to make of what happened.

He felt happy.

Very happy.

He had no idea that being physical would bring such pleasure.

He began to think that he may be falling deeper in love with her.

The Wolf Girl.

Love was still fairly new to him.

He never felt that way before about someone.

So strongly.

"Hey,"

Kankurō entered.

Seemingly dismayed.

"Where were you? The council post-phoned its meeting twice because of you!"

Caught off guard, Gaara turned to him.

"Oh," He said. "I was… sleeping."

A lie.

"What? Sleeping? You never sleep..."

"I was."

"Whatever… Come on! The council's waiting!"

* * *

Later that afternoon…

A group of Sand ninja and villagers were gathered near the stone entrance to the village.

Kyō was leading them.

Gaara and Nomasaki stood before them, with Kankurō nearby.

"A small group and I are going to help rebuild Yamagakure." Kyō began. "Since it's now an era of peace and no conflict, there should be no obstacles in our way, now that the bandit hoard is gone from the mountains."

"Will you be alright?" Nomasaki asked, worried.

Kyō nodded.

"We'll be fine." He replied, confident. "You know, the offer still stands for you to come with us. Since you are of the Yamamori. They could really use you."

With a heavy heart, Nomasaki looked at him.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find us."

And they set off.

To settle in a new untamed land.

With deep concern, Gaara looked at Nomasaki watch her father leave.

Separated once again.

* * *

In the Kazekage's office…

"You can go with him, if that's what you want." Gaara spoke. "I'm not stopping you."

Surprised, Nomasaki turned to him.

Gaara's eyes gazed out the window.

Holding sadness.

"You were just reunited with your father… go to him."

Her eyes glistening, she walked up to him.

Hugged him gently.

"I'll be back soon…" She whispered, ever so softly.

And with that, she was gone…

* * *

~Part II End~


	30. Chapter 29 (Blank Period)

Chapter 29

The Heiress

* * *

It has been almost two months since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War…

And the world of the Five Great Nations was at peace…

* * *

In Yamagakure…

The village had been rebuilt by willing Sand ninja, along with the aid of the scattered mountainfolk.

Remains of the charred houses and stores were restored to their former glory, following an influx of many citizens new and old.

There was now new life being breathed into the mountainside.

A new ninja academy was even opened, and a new leader established.

Samamoto Kyō, the village chieftain.

Nomasaki's father.

By his request, she was to aid him in relations to her clan.

As it became evident that there were more descendants to the Yamamori.

It was now her responsibility to teach the young Yamamori children on the clan's culture and traditions.

Even the bloodline itself…

* * *

"Is that story of the Wolf God really true?"

Nomasaki smiled at the child.

"It is true if you choose to believe in it." She answered. "That was just one of many stories of the clan that my mother had passed down to me."

"It sounds like one the stories the matriarch tells."

Curiously, she turned to the child sitting at the far left of the group.

"The matriarch?" She asked.

The dark-haired child nodded.

Named Rikuru.

"She lives farther up the mountain, before the clan forest." He said. "But the winds are really strong there."

This somewhat surprised her.

Not only was she unaware of Yamamori in her past village, but there was also a clan leader.

Quite interesting.

* * *

Later that morning…

Trudging through the thick mountain snow and winds, Nomasaki seen a small home on the horizon.

Its chimney was smoking.

Someone was indeed living there.

Very carefully, she knocked on the door twice.

"Yes?"

A small, elderly woman cracked the door open.

She wore a grey kimono and had her white hair tied in a bun.

Wrinkles visible on her pale features.

And purple eyes.

"Are you the head of the Yamamori clan?" Nomasaki asked, calmly.

The woman nodded.

"Yes," She replied. "And you are?"

Taking off the hood of her cloak, Nomasaki smiled.

"Yamamori Nomasaki." She spoke, softly. "If it is no trouble, I would like to speak with you about a few things."

* * *

Sitting across from the elderly woman, Nomasaki drank her tea she was offered.

The elder chuckled.

"It's been such a while since someone has paid me a visit." She said. "And Mikomi-san's daughter at that!"

"I'm still surprised that I'm not the only one of my clan." Nomasaki smiled. "It's quite assuring to know there are others."

"My," The elder continued. "You do look an awful lot like your mother, too. The resemblance is striking."

"Did you know her well?" Nomasaki asked.

"For the few scattered survivors, she was the most skilled of the clan in generations." The woman started. "She had been the only one in ages to awaken the kekkei genkai… a true talent. Although, it did come at a cost. Living in Yamagakure where humans were not accustomed to such things."

Nomasaki closed her eyes halfway.

Remembering the hardships her mother faced when alive.

Feared by many within the village she called home…

Because of her heritage.

"She'd be the only one who'd regularly visit me…" The elder finished. "Such a nice woman."

She took a sip of her tea.

"Now," She began. "What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"The location of the summoning wolves," Nomasaki spoke. "I am looking for a lost friend."

The woman's finger flinched on her teacup.

"That's been a question I have only been asked once before. Tell me," She replied. "What would you be willing to do for me in exchange for the answer?"

Curious, Nomasaki raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"If I tell you where they reside, you have to do something for me." The elder stated.

"What is it?" Nomasaki pressed.

"You will become the next heiress to the clan. The leader, eventually, when my time is done, of course."

Surprised, Nomasaki's eyes widened slightly.

"The heiress?" She repeated.

The woman nodded.

After thinking it over for a moment, Nomasaki looked at her and nodded.

"Yes." She promised. "I will do as you say."

The elder smiled.

"The wolves are within the Yamamori clan's forest just north of here," She explained. "You will have to stay in wolf-form to show that you are a true member. It is a perilous journey up the mountain, but a Yamamori as strong as yourself should have no problem."

A small smile visible on her feautres, Nomasaki smiled.

"Thank you." She nodded. "I'll depart immediately."

Starting for the door, the woman stood and followed.

"And you are searching for a friend?"

Before leaving, Nomasaki froze.

Then, turned to the elder and nodded.

"Yes."

Turning away, she put up her cloak's hood.

Closing the door behind her.

On her way to find Hanone…


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Reunion

* * *

As she approached the clan's shrine, she could feel the winds picking up.

Very strongly, even the trees trembled.

No wonder not many embarked on the journey.

Then, she noticed something rather odd.

Behind the shrine was a small snowy path heading deeper within the forest's mouth.

After changing into her wolf-form, Nomasaki started down the path.

And she could sense a growing chakra…

* * *

A while later, she had reached a meadow.

Peaking out through the thick snow were tiny flowers.

Blooming out of the frost.

Strange.

Suddenly, the feeling of the chakra grew stronger.

Scanning the vicinity, she seen nothing.  
But she knew something was definitely there.

Waiting.

Watching her every move.

Distressed, she howled.

Hanone would always answer her calls.

This was her last hope.

And in response, nothing.

The only presence of sound was the growing harsh mountain winds.

Her pleading howl went unanswered.

Without regard, she reverted to her human form and collapsed into tears.

"It's no use…" She sobbed. "I'm so sorry… Hanone…"

Suddenly, her senses jolted.

A faint howl was heard in the distance.

Surprised, she turned towards the thicket.

She could hear something coming towards her, as well as the returning chakra presence.

However, there was a familiar chakra and one not-so familiar.

Very perculiar.

When she seen it, Nomasaki's eyes widened.

A large white wolf emerged from the frost-bitten forest.

It was him.

Her mentor and guardian.

Her partner-in-tracking.

Hanone.

Calmly, he stepped towards her.

Tears welled up in her lilac eyes.

She stood up and buried her face in his snow white fur.

Muffling her sobs of joy.

"Nomasaki-san," He spoke. "You know I hate seeing humans cry."

She shook her head.

"Forgive me, Hanone, but do you remember what you said to me long ago?" She began.

Tears cutting through her voice.

She looked into the wolf's eyes.

"Since the moment I was under your tutelage, I had become a wolf as well. Wolf tears are allowed, aren't they?" She smiled, tears streaming down her face. "Especially happy ones?"

He smirked, briefly showing his fangs.

"I guess you're right." The wolf answered. "Wolf or human, you are one of the clan that I have always favored most."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she smiled.

Before leaving for the village, Nomasaki took a large scroll out of her pack strung along her waist.

After writing inscriptions on the inside, Hanone had pressed his paw within the centre.

Solidifying the new contract between the Yamamori and the wolves.

For the final touch, Nomasaki bit her thumb with her fang.

Writing her name in blood on the first entry.

The new contract was established.

"Alright," She said, as she returned the scroll to her pack. "That is done. Thank you."

"So it's true then that there are indeed others?" Hanone asked.

Nomasaki turned to him and nodded.

"Yes." She smiled. "There is a next generation."

"Hmm," The wolf sighed. "Interesting."

Hanone knelt down, allowing Nomasaki to climb up on his back.

After she mounted the wolf, she could feel the winds pick up again.

Suddenly, she felt the strong chakra return.

Startled, she turned her head.

Her eyes widened.

In her view, she saw the silohette of a great white creature with red markings imprinted on its fur.

It was even larger than Hanone, and looked on with a deep gaze.

The Wolf God.

"Nomasaki-san?" Hanone asked.

Jolted, she looked away.

When looking back, the wolf was gone.

Had she been just seeing things?

It was unclear.

"It's nothing." She replied, dismissing the thought.

And then the two started on their way back to Yamagakure.

However, the not-so familiar chakra she sensed had returned.

And its growing presence would not leave her senses…


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Unexpected

* * *

One week later…

Since returning to Yamagakure with Hanone, the presence Nomasaki had felt would not go away.

It was always there at the back of her mind.

Feeling more evident each passing day.

This was increasingly odd.

During the next few days, she had begun to fall ill.

She was feeling tired and had a greater appetite.

* * *

One night…

She awoke in cold sweat.

Letting out a blood-curdling scream.

Terrified.

She had begun to suffer night terrors.

Trembling, her hands tightened on the grip she held on her blanket.

She was breathing heavily, her lilac eyes tearstained and widened.

"Nomasaki-san!"

Her father ran into her room.

Holding her close.

To console her.

"What happened?" He stammered, worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly, she stood from her bed and ran into the bathroom.

Vomiting profusely.

Clinging to the toilet seat, she watched as it flushed.

Unaware of what was happening to her.

Whatever it was, it was taking its toll.

Was it because she overused Wolf God's Embodiment jutsu too much during the war?

Or something else?

She was too scared to find out…

* * *

That next day…

With the advice from her worried father, Nomasaki decided to see the village doctor.

Alone.

After doing a series of medical tests, she was sat down to be told of her results.

"Well," The doctor began. "Everything seems rather normal. Blood pressure is normal, so are the iron levels."

Nomasaki took a sigh of relief.

It was nothing serious.

"Thank goodness." She said.

"There's just one thing." The doctor continued.

Curiously, she looked to him.

The doctor put down his clipboard and smiled.

"You're pregnant." He said. "Nearly six weeks to be exact."

Her heart sank.

She couldn't believe it.

Pregnant.

Her eyes went wide with shock.

How could she be pregnant?

But then she remembered that one night her and Gaara had spent together.

And then it all made sense…

* * *

When she got back to her family home, she locked herself in her bedroom.

As she could feel the tears coming on, she slid down the door.

Burying her face in her lap.

Crying.

She was pregnant with the Kazekage's child.

And he didn't know.

What would he say?

No doubt he would be angry with her, she assumed.

What would she do?

She had no idea.

As she sat on her floor sobbing, she could still feel the small chakra growing inside her.

Gently, in a pleading way, she held her palm over her abdomen.

In a comforting nature.

She was in complete despair.

* * *

Later that night…

She approached her father on the home's front porch.

Kyo was looking out over the village from the hilltop house.

As the chieftain.

"Father," She started, quietly.

When he turned to her, he saw her tearstained eyes and exasperated expression.

She seemed defeated.

Looking back to the village, Nomasaki sat next to him.

"I… want to return to Sunagakure." She spoke.

With a sympatheic gaze, he turned to his daughter.

He knew something was wrong.

But he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Maybe she missed Suna.

He was not sure that was entirely the reason.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked.

She turned to him.

Nodding.

He sighed for a moment.

"Very well." He replied, calmly. "I understand how you probably miss the friends you made there, and how that place was your second home. Just remember,"

He turned to her with a sincere smile.

"If you ever want to come back to Yamagakure, you'll always be welcome."

"Father…" She spoke, quietly, as tears formed in her eyes.

As she was about to cry, her father hugged her.

Holding her close on the porch.

"Don't forget to write to your old man for me, okay?" He chuckled.

"I won't." She sobbed. "I promise."

* * *

And once again, Nomasaki and her father were separated.

As she and Hanone departed for Sunagakure that night…


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The Return

* * *

The next day…

In the Kazekage's office…

"Things have been awfully quiet since the war ended, haven't they?" Kankurō smirked.

As he stood leaning against the wall.

"Yeah." Gaara nodded, sitting at his desk. "At least that's over with so we of the great nations can enjoy peace. Even if just temporary."

Kankurō turned to him.

His smirk disappearing into that of a concerned look.

"Hey, Gaara,"

Curiously, Gaara looked to his brother.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you think Nomasaki will ever come back?" Kankurō began. "I mean, she's been gone for over a month now. Have you heard anything from her?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed.

Gazing down solemnly at his desk.

Saddened by the question.

He missed her very much.

He shook his head.

"If she chooses to come back, that's solely her decision to make…"

"I see." Kankuro said, averting his gaze from his younger brother.

Sadly, Gaara recollected on how much he missed her.

He had nearly forgotten how it hurt him to think of the departure of his assistant, friend, and lover.

He felt torn.

* * *

Elsewhere…

That afternoon, in the Land of Wind's desert…

Nomasaki and Hanone could see Sunagakure within their horizon.

They made it.

As she looked on at the stone walls, she took off her cloak's hood.

Gazing upon her home with lilac eyes holding melancholy.

"Nomasaki-san," Hanone spoke. "I can sense it growing within you. Does he know?"

Holding back tears, she shook her head.

Putting her hood over her blonde hair.

"I see…"

Gently, she held her stomach with her hand.

As they continued on their way towards the village…

* * *

After taking their time to reach the village gates, they arrived at Sunagakure just before nightfall…

When they covertly reached the entrance to her apartment building, Nomasaki dismounted from the wolf.

Out from her pack, she took out a small scroll.

Writing on it.

She gave it to Hanone, placing it in his jaws.

"Bring this to my father." She said. "So he knows I'm alright, and… about everything."

"Are you sure?" The wolf asked.

She pondered silently for a moment.

"Yes." She finally answered, quietly.

"Very well." Hanone replied. "I'll relay the message and return back immediately."

And with that, the wolf sprinted off.

On his way to Yamagakure...


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Wolf's Secret

* * *

The next morning…

In Gaara's office.

Nomasaki stood before him after nearly two months of absence.

"…And if it's okay, I'd like my old post as your assistant." She continued.

She looked to her side, averting his questioning gaze.

"Being in Yamagakure was not a good fit for me, as of… the present moment. I would like to remain here in Suna if there's no trouble."

Looking at her pleading eyes, Gaara seemed somewhat worried.

She held a tone of sadness in her purple eyes that was easily seen.

He could tell she was hiding something.

After thinking it over, he sighed.

Accepting it.

"Very well." He agreed. "You can have your old job back as my assistant."

She turned back to him.

"Thank you." She said, with a small smile.

She remained silent for a moment, carefully thinking out her words.

"Also… there is one more thing I'd like to ask."

"What's that?"

Nervously, she avoided eye contact.

Glancing down at her feet.

"I would… like to hold out on any missions for now. If that's okay with you, of course."

Caught off guard by her suggestion, his eyes narrowed at her.

Suspiciously.

This was not like her at all.

"Why?"

Saddened, Nomasaki's eyes closed halfway.

She knew she had to tell him.

Looking up at him, her eyes glistened.

"Well…" She began, quietly. "I… It's because I'm –"

"Kazekage-sama, new report from border patrol!"

A Sand ninja entered and handed him paperwork.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave." Nomasaki finished.

Finding her excuse to avoid telling the truth.

Her voice fighting off oncoming tears.

She could feel the morning sickness coming back.

And with that she left the office.

Leaving Gaara bewildered and concerned.

* * *

A while later…

After getting sick in her bathroom, Nomasaki knew she couldn't continue to lie.

After all, he was the father of their conceived child.

She had to tell him sooner or later.

Before he finds out himself.

To her surprise, someone knocked on her door.

That was odd.

She hardly had visitors at her apartment since she returned.

"Nomasaki,"

It was Gaara.

After wiping her drained eyes with her sleeve, she went to open the door.

"Are you okay?"

His eyes held a concerned look.

A look she was never used to from him.

She could tell he was worried.

Hiding her fear, she tried her best to nod convincingly.

He wasn't buying it.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Somewhat surprised, she let him in.

"Y-Yes, of course." She spoke.

After she closed the door, he held her close.

Embracing her.

Realizing what he was doing, she hugged him back.

Burying her face in his chest.

Closing her eyes.

And they were together once more…


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

New Love

* * *

"So you're really going to ask her out?" Kankurō asked, surprised.

Gaara nodded.

"Yeah, I am." He replied. "I… should've done it sooner… before she left."

He looked into the village's horizon.

Smiling slightly.

"But… I think now the timing is right."

Kankurō chuckled.

"Aw would you look at that! My little brother's growing up!" He teased.

Gaara shot him a glare.

Kankurō flinched.

"And still," He sighed. "You can't seem to take a joke."

Silently, Gaara gazed into his village from on top of the kazekage's mansion.

Thinking about how he was going to ask Nomasaki out on date.

He knew her for a very long time.

So what would he say?

He was still unsure.

However, the thought of being with her made him feel happy.

"Are you waiting for her to come back from her errands?" Kankurō asked.

Gaara shook his head.

"She's finished those early," He replied. "So she could spend more time with Temari while she's here."

Kankurō groaned.

"I totally forgot…" He said. "Ever since the war ended, all Temari's been doing is going to Konoha."

He smirked to himself.

"Must have something to do with that Nara guy, huh?"

"I think so." Gaara agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

In Nomasaki's apartment.

In her living room…

Temari was there visiting.

"And then he said, 'what do you want me to do about it?'"

The two young women erupted into laughter.

It has been a long time since they had chatted.

Not since before Nomasaki left to help rebuild Yamagakure.

Nomasaki wiped the corner of her eye.

"Oh my," She chuckled. "My eyes are watering."

Temari took a sip of her tea.

"So do you think you'll want to see him again?"

Temari chuckled for a moment.

"If he wants to, sure." She replied. "I had a good time with him, so why not?"

Nodding in agreement, Nomasaki drank her tea.

Suddenly, there was a knock upon the door.

"Whoever it is, come in!" Temari shouted.

Gaara entered.

"Temari, I need to speak with Nomasaki alone."

Nomasaki jolted.

Briefly coughing from her sudden tea intake.

Turning around, he stood in the doorway behind her.

Waiting.

"I'm not leaving." Temari laughed.

Dismayed, he glared.

Nervously, Nomasaki stood up and stepped outside her door.

With Gaara closing it for her.

* * *

"So, um," Nomasaki started.

Once they were alone in the hallway.

"What was it you wanted me for? Did you get the papers from the council?"

"It's not about that, it's about… something else."

This made her curious.

"What is it. Gaara-kun?" She asked.

"Well," He began.

Searching for words to explain.

"Well, I… I was wondering,"

Unbeknownst to him, he was beginning to blush.

"If you… wanted to go out sometime… on a date."

Surprised, she tried to recollect what he said.

"O-On a date?"

"Yes."

As her face reddened, she nodded.

Smiling very happily.

He was surprised of her response.

Relieved and glad she said 'yes', he smiled.

This was the beginning of their relationship together…


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Tanuki's Discovery

* * *

Since Gaara had asked Nomasaki out on a date, the two have been inseparable…

They were often seen walking around the village together.

Even holding hands on some occasions.

Making the Kazekage's 'loyal' fan-base very jealous.

Especially Matsuri, who eventually learned to accept it.

Along with the rest of the Sand's willing bachelorettes.

It was clear that the couple were both very happy with one another.

Especially Gaara, who thought for the longest time that he would never know love.

But now he did.

And was even loved back by that same person he cared for so much.

His siblings and council members even noticed a slight change in demeanor.

The young Kazekage was smiling a lot more.

Although she was quite happy to be with the Kazekage, Nomasaki was still hiding her secret.

Her pregnancy.

And the fact that it was his child.

Determined, she managed to conceal it from him.

* * *

One day in her apartment…

After almost a month of dating Gaara…

She stood in front of her mirror in her bedroom.

Eyes glossy with forming tears.

And her hand placed over her lower abdomen.

She was unable to tie her kimono together around her waist.

Due to the weight gained from being nearly three months pregnant.

She was seeing the Kazekage in an hour.

What was she going to do?

Her baby-bump was now almost noticeable.

She was at the end of her rope.

Her hands shaking from anxiety, she tied her kimono together as loosely as she possibly could.

So no one would know the truth…

* * *

That night…

After having dinner together…

Gaara walked Nomasaki back to her apartment.

Before opening her door, she pondered.

Carefully thinking it over.

"You're being quiet." He spoke. "Is something wrong?"

She looked at him with eyes that held guilt.

Sadly.

"I need to tell you something… something very important."

Quietly, he followed her and she closed the door.

* * *

He sat on her bed, while she stood.

She was twiddling her fingers together.

To distract herself from her fear and nervousness.

But her hands began to shake.

Slightly.

Catching his attention.

"Nomasaki, what is it?"

"Well," She began.

She paused.

Gaara looked on, a suspenseful look in his turquoise eyes.

She gulped.

"Do you remember… that night we… we spent together?"

He nodded.

She looked down.

Sadness welling up in her gaze.

"Well… because of that… something… happened…"

Gently, she placed her hand over her abdomen.

She could feel it.

Within that small gesture, the color drained from his face.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Nomasaki," He spoke, quietly.

"Gaara-kun," She continued, sadly. "…I'm pregnant. And it's yours."

He didn't know what to make of it.

He was going to become a father.

A father.

Shocked from disbelief, he stared into nothing.

Trying to come to grips with what reality had thrust upon him.

She began to weep.

Covering her eyes with her hands in hopes to shield her tears.

But they trickled through her fingers anyways.

"I'm so sorry, Gaara-kun… I'm so sorry…" She sobbed.

Suddenly, she felt him wrap his arms around her.

Comfortingly.

"Gaara-kun,"

"It's okay…" He spoke, quietly. "I'm… glad."

Her eyes widened from his words.

Tears streaming down her face, she looked up to him.

A small smile appeared on his expression.

"I'm going to become a father… that's very exciting." He said. "You're having a baby. That's… wonderful."

He was being sincere.

Surprised, she looked into his eyes.

"You're really happy with… this?"

He nodded.

And held her again.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered.

As she could feel tears coming on.

"We should get married." He answered.

As calm as could be.

Nomasaki looked at him.

"Married?" She asked, surprised. "A-Are you sure about that?"

He looked into her glossy lilac eyes.

Very seriously.

"Nomasaki, I love you and I want to be with you." He stated. "Regardless if you're pregnant or not."

Her eyes glistened.

"Do you… do you really mean that?" She stammered.

Gently, he kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes," He said. "I do."

Passionately, they kissed.

With Nomasaki wrapping her arms around his neck.

That night, the newly engaged couple spent the night together.

Sleeping, in Nomasaki's case.

With the Kazekage's hand placed over her baby-bump as they shared the bed…


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Red Thread of Fate

* * *

Not long after his proposal, Sunagakure played host to a wedding…

On one warm spring day on a secluded hilltop, the Kazekage and his bride were wed.

Aware that factions of the resistance still existed despite his reign, Gaara suggested a private ceremony.

With the only ones knowing of the wedding being family and close friends.

He didn't want to risk losing his newly-wedded wife or unborn child.

He valued them to be very precious to him.

Family and fatherhood.

In attendance were his siblings Temari and Kankurō, his past sensei Baki, Nomasaki's father Kyō, and Hanone.

Elder Ebizo acted as the priest.

From Konohagakure came a few guests.

Including Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Might Guy, Rock Lee, and Tenten.

The same squad that had assisted in Gaara's rescue three years ago.

When he was kidnapped by the Akatsuki.

The only one of the group that was not present was Hyūga Neiji.

Who had died in the line of duty during the war.

Nara Shikamaru was also invited, and had arrived as Temari's date.

Sitting with her and holding her hand.

Standing at the altar, Nomasaki wore a flowing white kimono.

With a small crown of white flowers on her head of blonde hair.

And held white lilies in her bouquet.

As for Gaara, he wore the Kazekage robes and hat.

Which is tradition for when the Kazekage gets married.

His father did the same.

When he married Gaara's mother.

Karura.

"Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm excited. I get to marry my best friend!"

"Nomasaki, it's starting."

"Oh?"

After the couple said their vows and final "I do's", they were officially announced as husband and wife.

As they embraced and kissed, the small crowd erupted into applause.

Overwhelmingly happy for the Kazekage and his bride.

Gaara and Nomasaki were now starting their lives together.

With a child on the way.

And they couldn't be happier.

* * *

After they were married, they both moved into a section of the mansion that was once used by his family.

It was very dusty.

And vacant.

So they spent their first few days as a married couple cleaning.

Although Gaara living there made it difficult due to his sand being seemingly in every place imaginable.

"Why are you following me with the dust-pan?"

"You're getting sand everywhere!"

It was not his fault.

But once it was clean and had furniture moved in, it felt like home.

They even had a room set aside for their future child.

That was to be born in only a few months.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

"What do you think we will name it?"

"A good name, something with meaning and thought. We'll know when we meet them, I can't wait!"

"Me, too, Gaara-kun."

* * *

Sometime after the wedding...

Gaara accompanied Nomasaki to Yamagakure.

So that he may become better acquainted with his father-in-law.

The village chieftain.

And to also introduce him to her late mother...

* * *

The village graveyard was in a secluded meadow of snow.

Surrounded by cherry blossom trees that were in the bloom of spring.

Wearing a black cloak over her shoulders, Nomasaki stepped forward towards the grave.

With Gaara following her.

"Here she is," She spoke. "My mother, Mikomi-san."

Quietly, he looked at the grave.

It was secluded and away from the other grave sites.

"So," He said. "This is her."

"They... almost wouldn't give her a marked grave."

He turned to her.

She was smiling.

Hiding her sadness.

"Because of the fear they had for her and the others of the clan," She said, softly. "But in the end, she got a nice resting place. Perhaps the villagers felt bad that I, a young girl, had lost the only family I had. Or perhaps they had changed their views of her when she... died."

Gently, she placed her palm on the bump of her blue kimono.

She was beginning to show.

An expecting mother.

"I know for a fact she would've loved to meet this child, and you as well."

Gaara turned to her.

Noticing her glow.

A small smile forming on his face.

"So she would've been okay that you married the Kazekage? A Sand ninja?"

Nomasaki chuckled.

Blushing happily.

"Yes, of course!"

* * *

After a week in Yama...

The couple returned to Sunagakure.

To their home.

"My father wasn't much of a father when he was alive... I'm going to make sure I'm there for them. And you, too."

"You will be, Gaara-kun. I know you will."

"We're going to be a family soon, the Kazekage family."

"Is the council still upset that you married a wolf? Instead of someone from Suna?"

"They'll get over it. You're my wife, and they will respect you as they respect me."

"'Nomasaki-sama', wife of the Kazekage... that is a title I'm going to have to get used to!"

* * *

Nomasaki was given baby books by Temari, and would often read them in the foyer.

Where Gaara would be sitting in the armchair next to her.

Reading a novel of some sort.

Sometimes they would hold hands while absent in silent narration.

And it was there in the complete silence of them reading that Nomasaki felt truly happy.

She was with someone she could spend the rest of her life with.

Someone she could share silence with comfortably.

And when they would go to sleep, she would always say "I love you".

And Gaara would always say it back.

And he meant it every time.

Only more as time went on.

"Do you really mean it?"

"I always mean it."

"Even when I'm pregnant and fat?"

"You're pregnant and beautiful as ever."

"I'm so happy I'm with you."

"So am I."

"Gaara-kun,"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And Gaara holds her every night as she sleeps.

Despite his difficultly with insomnia.

Feeling her close to him is what he looked forward to every day.

And he wouldn't trade it for anything else.

He was completely and irrevocably in love with his wife.

As she was with him.

They had both found their soulmates in eachother.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Tanuki's Absence

* * *

Months after the wedding…

Temari was over visiting her youngest brother and his wife.

While she was home from Konoha.

"So how far along are you now?"

Nomasaki smiled, placing her hand on her abdomen.

"Almost nine months." She replied. "The due date is creeping up slowly."

To her surprise, she felt a movement under her palm.

Her purple eyes widening.

"What?"

Gaara walked over from across the room.

"What is it?" He asked.

Curious.

Nomasaki looked at him.

Her eyes glistening with tears of joy.

"You're not going to believe this, Gaara-kun," She smiled. "But I felt it move."

Gaara's eyes widened.

Temari was surprised as well.

Nomasaki was overwhelmed with happiness.

She could not fathom what she held within her.

A soon-to-be new life.

"Can I… can I?" Gaara tried to ask.

Still greatly surprised.

Nomasaki nodded.

Carefully, he knelt down and placed his palm on her large belly.

He could feel a faint pulse.

There was no movement.

Then suddenly, after a pause, small kicking.

In response to his touch.

He couldn't believe it.

"That's amazing…" He said, quietly.

His eyes on the verge of forming tears as well.

Temari smiled at her brother.

Happy for his growing compassion.

He truly was in love.

"What's it like, Nomasaki?" She asked. "Being pregnant?"

Nomasaki looked down at her pregnant body and smiled softly.

"It's incredible," She said. "I am creating a new life inside of me… It feels so wonderful."

She chuckled to herself.

"I hope they come out soon! I'd really like to get to know them."

Gaara stood.

"The doctor said you weren't due for another week." He reminded.

"I know," She acknowledged. "I'm just tired of waiting, that's all. I'm too excited!"

He smiled.

Suddenly, someone was knocking on their door.

They entered.

"Kazekage-sama!"

A Sand ninja.

Gaara turned to him.

"What is it?" He asked, sternly.

The ninja seemed tense.

"Urgent news from the council regarding Kusagakure!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Sand council's meeting place…

"They have a group of rogue ninja threatening to attack the village perimeters."

"Did you find out why?"

"No, Kazekage-sama. But we have deduced that you may be a target."

"Is this related to the peace treaty we agreed to a year ago?"

"Apparently the village acknowledges our treaty, and is not associating with those ninja. They say they may be connected with an infamous group of thieves that have been terrorizing the Land of Wind's borders."

"I see."

"Kazekage-sama, it is best if you and Kankurō-sama accompanied a squad of ANBU go on this mission."

Nomasaki stepped forward.

Narrowing her eyes at their proposition,

"Not to be rude, councilman, but is that really necessary?" She questioned.

The councilman nodded.

"Yes, Nomasaki-sama." He explained. "And being that you were once kidnapped by Kusa shinobi long ago, you may be a target as well."

His eyes glanced down at her pregnant body.

"They still may be after the bloodline you possess... as well as the child."

Gaara thought for a moment.

Weighing his options.

He wanted to protect his wife.

His soon-to-be-born child.

And his village.

His family.

"Fine. I'll go." He agreed.

Nomasaki turned to him, surprised.

"Gaara-kun…" She said, quietly.

"It's okay." He assured her. "I'll be fine."

She smiled at him, slightly.

Scoffing to herself.

"You better be." She said. "Come home soon, alright?"

He nodded.

"I will."

And with that, the Kazekage summoned his brother and they departed into the desert with the ANBU.

Not to be back for a few days.

* * *

Two days later…

Gaara was still gone on a special S-rank mission with Kankuro and a squad of ANBU.

Leaving Nomasaki, his wife, at home.

Temari was serving as her temporary bodyguard.

Just in case of a resistance attack.

As her pregnancy was now fairly obvious.

She was almost nine months pregnant, after all.

The villagers even knew, but did not chastise her.

Instead, they were very friendly about it.

Excited that the Kazekage was expecting.

Temari was also happy to keep her company for the few days he would be gone.

She was close friends with her anyways.

They were sitting at the table in the kitchen.

Temari drinking tea, and Nomasaki eating an apple.

They were having a good chat.

Talking and laughing.

"I'm going to get a glass of water, being pregnant makes me really thirsty." Nomasaki laughed.

Suddenly, as she stood up from her chair and walked towards the fridge, she froze.

Her abdomen was contracting.

Very painfully.

Clutching her stomach and wincing in pain, she collapsed to the floor.

"Nomasaki!"

Temari rushed to her side.

Then, Nomasaki could feel a warm feeling run down her leg.

Her water broke.

Her eyes widened greatly.

Slowly, she looked up to meet Temari's gaze.

"Temari-san," She panted. "The baby… it's coming."


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Birth

* * *

That afternoon, Nomasaki was rushed to the hospital…

Suffering through painful contractions that were getting closer and closer.

Temari stayed by her side for hours.

"You're going to be okay." She cooed, holding her shaking hand. "You can do this."

Nomasaki was crying from the pain.

"I don't know if I can…" She winced. "This hurts so much…!"

Worried, Temari looked on.

Seeing her friend suffer through pre-childbirth was unbearable.

Making her somewhat scared for if she ever decided to have children herself.

Temari stood when she seen the doctor scurry between rooms in the hall.

Gritting her teeth.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Can my friend here get her shot in the spine or something?!"

"Te… Temari-san,"

Surprised, Temari turned to Nomasaki.

Where she was biting her lip to suppress the pain of her contractions.

Her fanged teeth revealing themselves from the pain and stress.

"Where's Gaara-kun…? Is he back yet…?" She stammered.

"Kazekage-sama, right this way!"

Just then, Gaara entered.

His face tense and worried.

He was still wearing his shinobi attire.

He had just completed his mission with Kankurō.

"Nomasaki!"

Kneeling down by his wife's bedside, he could tell she was in severe pain.

"Temari," He said. "Thank you."

Temari nodded.

To their surprise, the doctor entered.

"Nomasaki-sama," He started, as the nurses joined him. "In a few moments we'll get you to start pushing."

Nomasaki's eyes widened.

Scared.

Gaara held her hand.

Looking into her eyes intently.

"I'll be right here." He promised.

Trying her hardest to hide her fear, Nomasaki smiled and nodded.

* * *

And with that, she began pushing.

Giving birth to their child a few minutes later.

A son.

As his cry marked his entrance into the world.

* * *

Hours later…

After a nap and a postnatal check-up, Nomasaki sat up in her hospital bed.

Holding her newborn son in a blanket.

The child was sleeping.

Crimson red hair.

Just like his father.

Gaara watched.

Mesmerized.

He was now a parent.

Nomasaki smiled softly at her baby.

With a look of absolute adoration.

"He's finally here…" She spoke, quietly.

"He's perfect." Gaara said.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Gaara nodded.

He walked over, and held the baby.

Very carefully.

Slowly, the baby opened its eyes.

Light purple.

Just like his mother's.

Looking up at his father curiously.

But was very quiet.

Suddenly, tears streamed from Gaara's eyes.

Surprised, Nomasaki watched.

"Gaara-kun," She said.

"It's alright…" He answered. "I'm… happy. You made me a father, Nomasaki. Thank you."

Gently, Nomasaki smiled.

"What should we name him?"

"Oh, right."

* * *

Later that day, they had decided on what to name their child.

Kyōkurō.

Named after his grandfather and uncle.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

First Day

* * *

Years later…

Gaara and Nomasaki were the parents of a cheerful four year-old.

Kyōkurō was very playful, adventurous, but also somewhat shy.

Taking after his mother in personality.

"Father, what's this?"

"Put down that kunai!"

He especially enjoyed going on visits to see his grandfather.

Whom he always missed dearly.

When Nomasaki was away on missions with the tracking-unit, Kyōkurō would be watched by his father.

Playing with his toys in the Kazekage's office.

And on the occasion where both of his parents were gone, he was looked after by Kankurō.

* * *

One day…

Gaara and Nomasaki took Kyōkurō to the ninja academy.

It was academy orientation.

"Your mother and I will be back at the end of the day to take you home, alright?" Gaara explained.

Kyōkurō nodded.

"Okay!" He smiled.

"Mom, will the baby come soon?" He asked. "I can't wait to have someone to play ninja with!"

Smiling softly, Nomasaki placed her palm on her pregnant belly.

"They won't be here until a few more months so you'll have to wait, okay?" She cooed.

Kyōkurō pouted.

"Fine." He sighed.

His mother smiled.

A few kids ran up to Kyōkurō.

"We're playing tag, wanna join?"

Looking at his mother, he waited for an answer.

She nodded.

"It's okay."

Kyōkurō smiled widely, then ran off to join his new friends.

"Okay! Bye, mom and dad!"

* * *

During his first few months at the academy, his parents were called in for a meeting with his instructors.

According to his numerous sensei, Kyōkurō was a very talented child.

He was among the highest-scoring first-year students.

And was being praised for his accuracy during shuriken practice.

One of his instructors even went as far as to say that he was in the beginnings of a future prodigy.

Which both of his parents were surprised by.

But after all, he was the child of the Kazekage and a jonin.


	41. Chapter 40 (Blank Period End)

Chapter 40

Negotiations

* * *

Months later…

Tensions between Yamagakure and Kusagakure were at an all time high.

In attempt to negotiate peace, the chieftain, Nomasaki's father, requested that Sunagakure intervene.

As Kusagakure and Suna were allies.

Despite Gaara's concerns, Nomasaki joined him in the journey to Yama.

Accompanied by Hanone.

As they did not know the severity of the mission at hand, Kyōkurō was placed in the care of Kankurō.

Even though he pleaded incessantly to travel with them.

Assumingly, they told him it would be a short visit.

To comfort him.

* * *

At the Yamagakure chief's mansion…

The chief, Samamoto Kyō, Gaara, and Nomasaki sat before a group of Kusagakure shinobi.

Among the Kusa ninja was their leader.

A slender dark-haired man with a thinning beard.

Negotiations were getting tough.

"Kusagakure," Kyo continued. "We understand that you've held grudges with Yama in the past, but please reconsider. We could become powerful trading allies, just as you are with Suna."

"I agree with Kyō-sama." Gaara stated. "The potential alliance between Kusa and Yama may prove to be fulfilling. Suna fully supports this proposed alliance."

The Kusa leader was unconvinced.

"Due to the circumstances of the last war," He interjected. "Becoming allies with Yama is just not that simple. Having our men killed to almost the last one standing by the Yamamori clan will not be tolerated, despite that tragedy occurring nearly half a century ago. Our village never forgets."

Nomasaki was itching in her seat.

Rage seething from her eyes.

Unbeknownst to her, her fangs began to show through her gritted teeth.

"We of Kusa will have to continue to take defensive measures such as-"

"What, exterminating the rest of the clan?!" Nomasaki barked, standing up form her seat.

Somewhat shocked by her outburst, Gaara turned to his wife.

She was completely enraged.

"Genocide is not the answer, you ignorant bastard!" She yelled. "We are atoning to our past cruelty and suggesting we become allies! But if you keep going along with this 'old-age' thinking then this meeting is absolutely pointless!"

"Nomasaki-san, calm down." Her father spoke.

"No!" She barked back. "I, the heiress of the clan, and the mother of a child of the same lineage, will not stand for this at any circumstance!"

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her stomach.

"Ugnh!"

She collapsed to her knees.

"Nomasaki!" Gaara yelled, kneeling down beside her. "What's wrong?"

She was panting.

She knew the feeling.

It was starting early.

Emotionally strained, she looked up at him.

"The baby," She started. "It's..-"

Suddenly, her contractions came back.

And much sharper.

Gaara was shocked.

Due to her rage, she had forced herself to enter early labor.

"We need to get you to a hospital." He stated.

"We won't have time, not in this weather." Kyō intervened. "I'll summon a medical squadron to meet us in the sleeping chambers."

He turned to the Kusa ninja.

"In the meantime, we will continue this meeting tomorrow."

The Kusa leader nodded in agreement.

* * *

As her contractions were getting worse, Nomasaki was taken to the master bedroom of the home.

Surrounded by a team of elite medical ninja.

After a few hours of labor and squeezing her husband's hand, she gave birth to their second child.

A daughter.

Whom they named Setsuka.

After a snow-lily native to the mountains.

Where her mother was born.

The child was born with crimson red hair and had light purple eyes.

The same as her older brother.

* * *

The next day…

Kusagakure ended up agreed to an alliance.

Much to Yamagakure's relief…


	42. Epilogue (Story Finale)

Epilogue

* * *

Years later…

When Uzumaki Naruto had became the Seventh Hokage…

There was a Five Kage Summit at Konohagakure.

Since he was invited, Gaara took his family with him.

So they may visit his sister and her family.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home."

When ten year-old Shikadai walked into the foyer, he was surprised to see Gaara chatting with his mother.

"Welcome back." Gaara smiled.

"Uncle Gaara, did you stop by?" Shikadai asked.

Temari turned to her son.

Scowling.

"Shikadai," She scolded. "Greet him properly!"

"Yeah," Shikadai dismissed. "Where's uncle Kankurō?"

Quietly, Kankurō entered the room.

"Gaara," He said. "We should be going."

Nodding, Gaara stood.

"You're right." He spoke.

He turned towards the garden.

"Nomasaki, I'll be back later."

"Hm?" Shikadai thought aloud.

"We'll see you when the meeting's over!" Nomasaki shouted from across the yard.

And then the Kazekage and his brother left the household.

For the summit.

"Aunt Nomasaki must be here, too, right?" Shikadai asked his mother.

Walking towards her.

Temari turned to him.

Nodding.

"Your cousins are here, too." She said. "You should spend time with them."

Shikadai jolted for a moment.

"Not Setsuka…" He groaned.

"Shikadai!" Temari scowled. "That's no way to think of your cousin!"

"I know, but…" He started. "…It's troublesome. She keeps trying to scare me on purpose."

Suddenly, a girl with a long red-ponytail and purple eyes snuck up behind him.

Shifting her head into that of a white wolf.

Snarling.

"AH!"

Shikadai fell on his rear.

Laughing, Setsuka's head changed back to normal.

"You should've seen your face!" She cackled. "Priceless!"

Sighing, Temari tried to brush it off.

As her mother had told her, Setsuka was indeed a handful.

More so than her older brother ever was.

Recovering from his brief scare, Shikadai stood up and started for the door.

"I'm going to Boruto's house." He said. "I'll be home before dinner."

"Shikadai," Temari spoke. "Take Setsuka with you. You should introduce her to your friends."

An excited look on her face, Setsuka smiled widely.

"I'd like that very much!" She chuckled.

After enduring a gaze from his mother, Shikadai gave in.

"Alright, fine." He groaned, and then turned to his cousin. "Follow me."

Eagerly, Setsuka left with him.

* * *

While the children were out, Nomasaki had a chat with Temari.

Like they used to when Temari lived in Suna.

"Is that so?" Temari asked, interested.

"Yeah. Setsuka-san's instructors have summoned us a handful of times. All relating to her brash and outspoken behavior."

"I wonder where she gets that from. Both you and Gaara were quiet."

"Her instructors also said she keeps shifting to scare the other students as a joke, and that she… has had great difficulty making friends because of that."

"She'll make friends soon, hopefully."

"I hope so. Another thing… she awakened her kekkei genkai younger than I did, at age nine! That scares me a little bit."

"That's interesting. But I wouldn't worry about it, she's already showing so much promise in her young age."

"Same as her brother did, yes. Although Kyōkurō-kun has not awakened his kekkei genkai yet. It's amazing he is able to use magnet release."

"Who would have thought that he would inherit that from Gaara and his late-grandfather? Speaking of Kyōkurō, where is he?"

"He's gone on a mission with the normal troops, since he's now a chūnin. Hard to believe he has just turned fourteen… it seems like only yesterday Gaara and I married and he was born."

"They grow up so fast…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

At the Five Kage Summit…

"Sorry for being late!" Naruto entered.

"I came all the way here," Kurotsuchi groaned. "And you, who live in the village, are late?"

"Indeed, jeez…" Chojuro sighed.

"Don't take it seriously." Darui spoke, calmly. "We are all very busy, we know that. Forgive him."

"Let's cut the personal chat." Gaara interjected. "And get on with the meeting."

Ready to get the summit over with.

Naruto smiled.

"Okay!" He started. "I'm going to start the meeting, then!"

And then the meeting was underway…

* * *

THE END.


End file.
